Of Trust and Treachery
by Reala and Lindi
Summary: Eleven companions were sent out to destroy the Ring of Power: among them are those who may bring victory and truth, but a streak of treachery lies among a field of secrets. Comedy elements included. OC's are not Elves and are not in love with Legolas. ^.~
1. A New Beginning

Of Trust and Treachery 

Disclaimer: No, we don't own anything relating to The Lord of the Rings, but if we did, we wouldn't need to be writing a fic, would we? We are not making any profit from this, only for the entertainment of the authors, their friends, and hopefully anyone who wishes to read this.

A/N: Flames will be sent to Killer Biscuit, my kung-fu hamster. 

This is written by two people, with their original characters in the story, no more, no less. Can YOU tell when one author stops writing? We hope not. Here is their info:

Name: Reala Firith

Age: 22

Born: 2997

Race: Human (Numenorian)

Height: a little shorter than 5'7"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Alignment: evil (good later)

Background info: Reala had walked into the Shire from her adoptive home in Rohan as a scout. In truth, it was just the army's way of ridding themselves of a young girl too eager to battle the dark forces of Mordor. Unfortunately, the hobbit Bilbo had uncovered the bane of her blood's existence, and while moving in and out of the Shire, she craved it. She wasn't sure what she craved but she knew she would kill to get it, so she left for Rohan. The Nine had also learned of the Ring's appearance, and was intercepted by Rohan's scout. She was stabbed but made it out alive, but her blood remained poisoned.

Name: Tanthor-Lind - Elvish for "Willow Song"

Age: 20

Born: 2999

Race: Human

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Alignment: good

Background info: Tanthor-Lind is human, and is usually called Lindi by her close friends. Her parents died when she was 2 of an unknown cause. She was found by the elf Glorfindel and taken to Elrond in Rivendell where she was raised. The first person of the Fellowship she met was Gandalf, who visited Rivendell every couple years or so, and has also met Aragorn once. She is very fun and likeable, but also very strong. She is introduced to the (soon-to-be) Fellowship by Elrond when they come to Rivendell and asks to join their quest. Of course, most of the guys in the group don't think she can do much, being human _and_ female, until Gimli tries to pick on her…

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Peregrin Took wandered the halls of Rivendell, unable to find his way even to the dining hall. He knew that if he didn't find someone or something familiar soon, Gandalf would again complain about the young hobbit's foolishness and stupidity. His heart started to race as he saw less and less familiar landmarks. He looked around in vain. He was just about to give up when…

"Are you lost?" a youthful, feminine voice asked kindly.

Pippin whirled around to see a young woman in the doorway behind him. She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes like an elf, but she didn't have the pointed ears always associated with the immortal race. She smiled kindly at him.

"W-well," Pippin stammered. "I was actually looking for the dining hall. Who are you?"

"My name is Tanthor-Lind," she started, beckoning to the childlike creature to follow her as she spoke. "If you want to know, I'm not an elf, as most assume at first. I'm a human who was raised right here in Rivendell. I've lived here for 18 years. Before that, In know not from where I come. What is your name?" she asked after a brief silence.

Pippin looked in wonder at the young woman a moment before speaking. "My name is Peregrin Took, but most just call me Pippin. I'm a hobbit," he said cheerfully.

Tanthor-Lind smiled in amusement at the hobbit's energy. "Hobbit, eh?" she questioned. Pippin nodded. "Yes, we have another hobbit staying here besides you and your friends who have just arrived. He's from the Shire." Pippin's face lit up.

"May I see him?" Pippin asked eagerly.

Tanthor-Lind laughed. "I thought you wanted to go to the dining hall!" She stopped walking to look at the hobbit.

"Oh, that's right," Pippin said, blushing at his mistake. "Yes, I'd better go to the dining hall first," he smiled.

"All right, the young woman answered. "By the way, you can call me Lindi."

"All right, Lindi." He grinned back up at her. "Call me Pip!" They had not gotten far when…

"Excuse me, but have you seen a halfling running around with a very confused look on his face?" 

Lindi turned to meet with a man who towered over her. She stepped back to display: Pippin. "I think so," she said politely, and Pippin waved and smiled sheepishly. "Is this him?"

The man nodded. "Pippin…you just dropped your sword and ran. Why?"

Pippin shrugged. "You scared me."

The man looked at the two of them in puzzlement, then looked to Lindi. "How rude of me. I am Boromir of Gondor, m'lady." He politely kissed her hand. 

"Tanthor-Lind," she replied in a light tone. "Tell me, what do you want Pip for?"

"He and I have a little match to settle, isn't that right, Master Peregrin?" He grinned at the hobbit, and Pip stuck out his tongue at Boromir. Lindi laughed.

"Well, we were on our way to the dining hall. Would you like to join us?" she offered. Tanthor-Lind had been raised by elves, thus being fully equipped with manners. Boromir gazed at her for a minute, then shook his head.

"No, I must decline. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with me; I was on the way there when we met." He looked to the side, gray eyes reflecting wonder still lingering from Rivendell's splendor. "Perhaps another more…social occasion." He smiled at them and departed.

Lindi watched him go. He was a young man - not very young, but younger than Aragorn, that was for sure, and his lordly air interested both Lindi and Pippin.

"Where is he from again?" Pip asked as they entered the dining hall. "Gondor. Where and what is Gondor?"

"A…" Lindi searched for hobbit words, "a land of 'Big People.' Aragorn is King of Gondor, you know…did you know?"

"I heard," said Pippin. "But if he's king why isn't he there?"

"Oh, the Numenorians were divided some centuries ago," Lindi explained. "They scattered and became Rangers and Gondor was left without a King." She smiled. "And Aragorn is King of Gondor." She took a seat at a beautifully made Elven table. "What do you think Boromir is going to talk with Elrond about?"

"The council."

The two turned in their chairs to face the one who spoke. Pippin suddenly jumped from his chair in glee.

"Frodo!" he exclaimed joyously, hugging his friend. "I'm so glad you're feeling better! We were all worried about you."

Frodo smiled. "I feel much better, Pippin, I'm just very hungry." He then looked up to Lindi, who bowed to the hobbit.

"Master Baggins." She smiled at the reaction of Frodo when she bowed. "My name is Tanthor-Lind. I have heard much of your adventure since you came here to Rivendell. I guided your friend Pip here to the dining hall when he…ran into an unfamiliar place," she said, trying her best to cover Pippin's mistake. Frodo suppressed a chuckle.

"I see," he said kindly, nodding at Lindi.

"So what's this council you were talking about?" Pippin questioned.

"Well actually, I'm not supposed to tell you," Frodo said watching his cousin's face fall. "But Tanthor-Lind - "

"Lindi," she corrected him, smiling.

"Alright. Lindi, I'm glad I found you. Elrond wanted me to tell you that you are summoned to attend the council in the morning. He said it would be a good idea if you were there. And I'm not sure, but I think you may be the only woman."

"Not a problem," the young woman said. "I get that a lot around here. Most of the elves have gotten used to me."

"Well, let's eat, and then in the morning we can go to the council.," Frodo suggested.

Lindi smiled and nodded.

Pippin just looked confused, but said nothing. He had to be sure to tell Merry about this 'council'…

--- --- --- 

(A/N: This part is VERY closely related to the movie, so please bear with us!)

Frodo looked round and about him to see that the council was packed with tall folk. Strider sat a little way across from him while Gandalf was next to him and Elves crowded his other side (one of them was particularly fair and also quiet, and he had heard his name was Legolas, youngest son of King Thranduil in Mirkwood) with Dwarves and Men. Boromir, the one that had been hailed down so many times for a fencing match by his cousins, was sitting among them and looking very grim. Lindi was seat by the Elves, in between Legolas and Glorfindel. 

She seemed to feel his eyes on her and returned his gaze with a very warm smile and he very faintly lifted one of the corners of his mouth at her. She looked concerned for a moment, but turned back to Glorfindel and continued to speak quietly with him. He scanned the circle of Middle Earth's representatives and saw that Lindi was not the only woman in the council after all. Seated next to two older men was a girl much younger than himself with a long brown braid that hung down her back and matched the oak hue of the chair she sat in.

When her brown eyes met his there was no warmth in them as there had been in Lindi's. She seemed alert and very uncomfortable, and her uneasiness spread to him. 

The talking quieted as Lord Elrond entered and took a position at the head of the circle but did not sit down in his chair. He wore a robe of Rivendell and his dark hair spilled over his shoulder, contradicting his fair complexion and putting emphasis on his ageless but grim face. He began to speak slowly.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom." At that moment his pale eyes moved directly onto Frodo, and the Hobbit's heart beat faster. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

He forced his legs to move toward the small column in the center of the circle and shakily placed the ring on its surface, then turned back and took his seat next to Gandalf. The wizard's warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he looked up to meet Gandalf's blue eyes. The wizard smiled reassuringly but Frodo only looked forward. Gandalf had forced the smile, and he knew it. There was nothing to smile about today.

Whispering seemed to fall on the council and all eyes fell on the One ring. He saw Lindi sit up in her seat and her smile faded, the girl's eyes now sparkling with troubled thoughts. 

Boromir tapped his chin and gazed at it intently, murmuring, "So it is true.." a million ideas whirled in his head and he pulled himself out of his seat, taking steady steps toward the column and then turning to face the eyes of the council. "It is a gift." he said at first, and his voice rose with his words. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people—" he paused for a moment and made sure to give them all a meaningful stare." - are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Frodo covered his eyes with one of his small hands, but jumped when he heard Strider's voice reply, "You cannot wield it." when those words left his mouth Boromir turned and the spark of his temper could be seen in the flash of his eyes. Strider saw this and immediately continued, "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone." he met Boromir's fierce gaze with a challenge of his own, but no where near as hostile as the other man had been. "It has no other master." he finished gravely, and Boromir stepped forward. His voice was low with anger and disrespect.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" his very tone was a challenge, but from behind him Legolas quickly stood at Strider's defense.

"This is no mere Ranger." he hissed, and his voice forced Boromir to meet his blue eyes. "He his Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

-----------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it, folks! Did you like? Please R & R, I'll love you forever! ^.~


	2. Discussions

A/N: Thank you for those of you who reviewed, Reala and I really appreciate it. The first part of this chapter will follow closely to the movie, then we go into more detail with the new characters. Please read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 2: Discussions**

The man of Gondor's eyes widened as he heard this information. "Aragorn?" he stuttered. "This is Isildur's heir?" 

"An heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas corrected.

Aragorn looked as if his biggest secret had just been given away, which in a way, it was. He looked at Legolas and waved a hand at the elf. "Havo dad, Legolas." _Sit down, Legolas _the ranger said.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir said matter-of-factly, going to sit down in his seat. "Gondor needs no king."

The elf did as he was told hesitantly, as Gandalf spoke to the council. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," he said, hoping to bring peace to the humans by changing the subject.

"You have only one choice," Elrond said, standing in front of his chair again. "It must be destroyed."

Silence filled the council. Lindi's voice broke the quiet. "Lord Elrond…there is no being here with the strength and innocence to complete this task. It will poison whomever you choose. It has already poisoned some here."

Elrond nodded, but Boromir said, "one does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. It is a barren wasteland…rittled with fire and ash and dust…the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Now Legolas stood. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Gimli stood in anger.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" he snarled to Legolas. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

"But what then?" Boromir stood now, temper flaring. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"Who says he will?" Lindi was now arguing, and Gandalf stood as well. He and Boromir were now in a heated debate.

Frodo felt despair well up inside him and he covered his eyes. It was all going so fast, and before he knew it, he stood and said, "I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor." Everyone was suddenly gazing on him. Gandalf said something and patted Frodo's shoulder, then Strider. Lindi knelt before him and once again gave him a warm smile. 

"You are very brave, Frodo." One of her hands found his. "I will accompany you on this quest."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Lindi? You wish to go?"

"I do, if you will allow it."

Elrond smiled this time. "I will, Tanthor-Lind." He looked to the council. "For Frodo's other guardians I choose Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir of Denethor II, Reala Firith, and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood to represent their races." The member assembled, but there was something Elrond had not noticed, it seemed. Lindi brought it to attention.

  
"Where is Reala?" She looked around. "She has gone!"

"Fled!" Gimli said angrily, gripping his axe. "She is a spy of the Dark One, I know. I felt the evil in her!"

"No, Gimli son of Gloin, you are not fully correct," Elrond said. "Reala Firith has fled to protect herself from the Ring. You may find out why on your quest, but know this: you will find her in your journeys and when you do, you must allow her to join you. You must make her."

"Why?" Frodo asked.

"Trust me, Frodo Baggins," Elrond said, but just then a cry went into the air and a smaller figure dashed next to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," said a hobbit with sandy blonde hair. He stood close to Frodo. Elrond was about to speak when there came a cry from behind him. Two other hobbits, Pippin and one Lindi had not yet been introduced to, came and stood on Frodo's left side.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," the new one said, later found out to be named Meriadoc Brandybuck, nicknamed Merry.

"Anyway," said Pippin, smaller than all but the most determined. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing!"

"Well that rules you out, Pip," Merry said playfully. Pippin gave his cousin an unkind look.

Elrond looked at the hobbits doubtfully (as did everyone else, including Frodo), but eventually said, "eleven companions. So be it. You shall be…the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," said Pippin, licking his lips eagerly. "Where are we going?" Everyone at the council sighed. Pippin looked around obliviously. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You have some time before you will be able to leave," said Elrond. "I think the end of December would be the best time. Meanwhile I suggest you relax and take your mind off you journey for a while. And someone needs to find Reala and tell her of our plans."

"I will," Boromir offered, bowing to Elrond and leaving the council. The rest watched him go.

"The council is dismissed," the elf lord declared.

Everyone left the area where the council was held except Lindi and the hobbits. The human smiled at them in amusement then bent down so she was at their eye level. "I'm very happy that all four of you are coming on this noble quest," she said, smiling at Frodo. "But I think you need to have a talk with your friends about intruding on things they're not invited to." She gave a sideways glance to Merry, Pippin, and Sam, who were looking around innocently.

----------------------------------

Boromir wandered through the halls of Rivendell, looking for any trace of the young and intriguing girl with the strange brown eyes. He passed some elves on the route, but they couldn't help him because they did not even know she had arrived. He saw the silhouette of a girl, and moved toward her.

"Firith, is that you?" he asked, and the girl turned. It was Lindi. Boromir blinked and muttered an apology.

"It's all right," she said with a smile. "I'm looking for her too. Want to join me?"

Boromir shrugged. Why not go for a walk with a pretty girl? They walked for some time in silence, looking down halls or in rooms. Boromir gave Lindi a sidelong glance. "I apologize for my behavior at the council, Lady," he said after a minute, arms at his sides and his eyes straight ahead. "I sometimes forget myself with my temper."

"I noticed," Lindi said, but smiled a little. He could tell she wasn't angry with him, but her tone was firm. Suddenly, she tugged on his jerkin and pointed to a clearing in the garden of Rivendell where a girl seemed to be sharpening a double-edged sword. Lindi motioned for him to follow, and he obeyed. He saw that Lindi had a friendly smile on when she approached the brown-haired girl.

"Wonderful day, isn't it?" she asked, and Reala looked up. Instead of looking troubled and nervous, she offered a smile. Her eyes had a peaceful light, and soon Lindi had forgotten all about the incident at the council. "Elrond has sent us to tell you that you're going to join the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Yes, I was told by a dwarf," she replied, and put her sword to the side. "I have agreed to go as far as Rohan." 

Lindi was silent as though considering this, then smiled a smile that seemed to come and go with the warm breeze. "Fair enough, then. Do you mind if we sit down?" she asked, and Reala shook her head and quickly cleared away her weapons so the two of them could sit next to her. Boromir hesitated but followed the example; he hoped word never reach Minas Tirith of how the Steward's heir sat in the garden and engaged in idle chat with a pair of ladies. 

"My path heads west. To Minas Tirith." he began to start up some kind of conversation, and received only a grunt from Reala but a shrug and an actual reply from Lindi.

"I don't know where my journey ends, or even where it began." she looked about the garden and the blue sky. "But my home has always been Rivendell." she was silent a moment, but her face brightened as though she suddenly remembered something. "Oh – Reala Firith, this is Boromir son of Denethor, from Minas Tirith. Forgive me for forgetting introductions."

"We have met." Boromir said flatly in response at the exact moment Reala did (in a similar tone) and Lindi arched a pale brow. 

"Do I sense a contradicting force, here?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Lindi's shoulders sagged and she sighed, resigning momentarily from her usual role of peacemaker. "I thought so." With a another sigh and a shrug, she got to her feet. "I want to find the merry little hobbits. They always have such pleasant things to speak of. Excuse me." Lindi departed, and seconds later Reala stood as well, preparing to leave.

It was then that Boromir noticed she did not wear a light dress as the other maidens did, but a heavy pair of leather trousers and black boots. She picked her now polished her weapon and slid it into the sheath, then nodded to Boromir as she made her way through the winding garden paths. Boromir followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry. I am going to find something to eat, is that alright with you?"

"Fair enough." he said, mimicking Lindi's earlier words and following her still. "May I join you? Perhaps we can work out some of our differences." Without a glance in his direction, she replied nonchalantly,

"If you wish, I really don't care." She walked to the dining hall and Boromir found an eerie comfort in the fact that this girl actually made noise when she walked instead of the elves that seemed to glide flawlessly over the smooth stones and floors. The dining hall always seemed to be filled with food and drink and merry laughter combined with light, joyous music and Reala could not help but smile. Boromir did not seem to notice.

Reala sat at a table made of pure oak, carved with beautiful designs and different symbols that were distinctly Elven, and Boromir (still taking no notice to the design) sat across from her. A few maidens brought plates of food over at their request, and glasses of smooth red wine. 

"What is it, exactly, that you have against me?" he inquired after taking a long sip of the sweet wine he had just been given, and studied the goblet as Reala spoke. 

"I should have asked you the same question, but now it's a bit late, don't you think?" she replied, and her eyes met in his in a very pointed look. "_I _did nothing to you directly."

"Well – " Boromir started, but was cut off by the pitter-patter of hobbit feet running towards them and a voice higher than the usual Elven or human pitch. It was Merry. He skidded to a stop by their table and exhaled sharply, speaking very quickly and excitedly. 

"Hey, you two, why are you in here by yourselves? Come outside and have fun with us! The elves have the most wonderful songs and Lindi has assembled the fellowship so we can get to know each other better." The young hobbit was practically bouncing up and down (apparently still excited about convincing lord Elrond and Gandalf to allow Pippin and himself along on the journey). 

"I _was_ talking to Reala," Boromir said slowly, as if to let the hobbit know his twinge of displeasure in being interrupted, but he could not help but look at the hobbit in wonder. Where did all their energy come from; did the council of Elrond not get them unnerved even a little?

"You can talk outside!" Merry urged, and even went so far as to pull on Boromir's bracer. "Come on. Please?" Boromir looked at Reala with somewhat of a crooked smile, which was returned ever so slightly, and then replied to Merry (after releasing his bracer from the grip of the hobbit),

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll gladly take all the fresh air I can get." He stood, then met Reala's blank brown eyes. "Can we expect the pleasure of your company?" The words were not exactly sincere, but polite enough for the hobbit, the man and the girl. 

"As soon as I finish. I need some time alone," she said, and quickly chewed then swallowed a mouthful of bread. "Just a few minutes."

Boromir shrugged his broad shoulders and prepared to venture out to the courtyard with the hobbit. "Come, eh…"

"Merry." the hobbit replied with his own annoyed tone. "I'm Merry, not Pip, and try not to get us confused." 

"Merry." Boromir repeated absently, and followed him to where his future companions had gathered.

--------------------------------

Well, there's another fun little chapter for you! I hope you liked it, the third chapter will be up once Reala and I finish typing it! . Once again, please R & R, reviews are my best friends! ^.~ 

- Lots of luv from Lindi.


	3. Getting to Know You

Some quick authors' notes: 

**Reala**: Ah! We're sorry, Lindi and I, that this has taken so long to update. Has it been long…? I'm not sure…sorry, school is ending, I've lost all sense of time. Anyways, it's chapter three, and we hope you enjoy it. By the way people, I know we've mentioned this, but constructive criticism is welcome! Tell us if we're portraying characters correctly, if we're developing well…that sort of stuff. Thank you for reviewing! Reviews are nice little sunshine sparks of magical encouragement! 

**Lindi**: Well, Reala's been taking too much Nyquil again so disregard her last statement there. Anyway, just basically thanks for the encouraging reviews and keep 'em coming! On with the story! ^.~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Reala don't own 'em, blah blah, the point is…we don't own 'em.

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You**

Boromir craned his neck and searched the courtyard for a familiar figure besides one of his own kin, and soon spotted the top of Lindi's head. As he moved closer he saw that she was speaking with the elf Legolas, having finally met him in person, and was probably discussing Rivendell and Mirkwood. He quickened his pace and stood over them, politely silent until Lindi acknowledged him. 

"Reala will come shortly," he said to Lindi, and the blonde girl smiled and motioned to the elf beside her. 

"Boromir, heir to the Stewards of Gondor, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Lindi exchanged the titles of the two and drew in a satisfied breath when they firmly shook hands. 

"Prince of Mirkwood…it is an honor," Boromir said, and Legolas' young, flawless face drew into a polite smile and his green eyes reflected the sky above, making them appear blue. 

"Lord Boromir, the honor is mine." 

"So what do you all think of this?" Lindi asked after the introduction, and she leaned back into the comfortable wood-weaved chair, straightening her mildly casual brown dress about her lap before folding her legs. "It certainly sounds like it would make a fantastic story…a fellowship of all races, setting out to destroy the same evil – " 

"I see it as a noble cause, of course." Gimli interrupted in a gruff drawl, and his keen dark eyes stabbed Legolas with suspicion and distrust. "I am thankful Lord Elrond did not choose the hands of an Elf to carry the evil thing to the Land of Shadows." 

"The Elves know their limits, Master Dwarf," Legolas replied mildly in his people's defense. "We often choose good judgment over rash actions." 

"Please, if we are to ever complete this quest and fulfill this mission we're all going to have to trust one another," Lindi said sharply, looking between the two. "The road ahead is dangerous, and we have enough enemies to face. We do not need to squabble amongst ourselves!" 

"Is that ever right," Frodo murmured, repressing a shudder. He looked over at Lindi, who seemed to be occupied in her weapon now. It was a blade both long and thin, and still shined with the glory of a newly carved sword. It had clearly been seldom used, despite the darkness of the times. Frodo and Sam's eyes lit up. 

"That's beautiful," Sam breathed as she turned it over. "Was it made by the Elves, Miss Lindi?" 

"Of course. It was given to me by Glorfindel on my fourteenth year." Gimli laughed, loudly. 

"Elves with foolish weapons and now women going into battle. What a journey this will be!" 

"Have a care, Master Gimli." Boromir scowled at the direct rudeness of the Dwarf and his tone was firm. Pippin, sitting beside Boromir, looked up at the man and smiled silently to himself. He was starting to like this tall chap, and thought that in the future he would definitely be a good man to have around! Lindi's blue eyes glittered in anger for about one second before she regained her composure and her features evened out calmly once more. 

"Do not be so quick to judge an untested warrior, Gimli. You have never seen me wield a sword," she warned quietly in a voice dangerous but polite all at once. After a moment of silence, Legolas' clear voice filled the air once more and cut through the dense cloud of silence. 

"I am glad to have another kindred of the Elves in this company," Legolas said, directing his comment to Lindi with his eyes. "You will certainly remind me of my home, Tanthor-Lind." Lindi's transformation had ended, and she smiled and returned to her usual friendly self. 

"And you will remind me of my home, Legolas, and also of Mirkwood. It has been long since I last saw it."  She sighed and crossed her hands over her knees. "It is good to leave home every now and then. To see other places instead of the same walls every day." 

"I don't understand. You say you're not Elven?" Pippin asked in sincere curiosity. "If you're not Elven, then why do you look as beautiful as an Elf?" He turned beet red when he realized what he had said, and stammered, "I…I mean, you act like an Elf…graceful and all.." 

Gimli and Boromir laughed loudly, and the captain said, "It seems the Took's taken a notice of the Lady's beauty." 

The hobbits and Legolas laughed with a good grace, but Gimli said nothing and Pippin did not look up. Lindi simply smiled. After the laughter died down and silence once again over took the circle of companions, Frodo spoke up from his seat, 

"You all know why I'm here…but what brought you all to Rivendell?" 

"Merry and I followed you and Sam." 

"I know that, Pip!" Frodo said to his cousin. "I meant _them_!" 

"Rivendell is my home," Lindi replied simply, and Boromir said in turn, 

"My brother and I shared a strange dream that held a riddle. It, in short, told me to seek Imladris, the Sword that was Broken, and the Halfling that bore Isildur's Bane. Despite my father's voice I followed it here."  His grey eyes fell onto Frodo intently for a moment, but just as quickly returned to the sky. He said no more on the subject, and another silence fell on them. Sam spoke this time, his voice hesitant. 

"Strider was with us the whole way. He never once let us down!" 

"So I heard," Boromir said quietly, almost annoyed. Frodo remembered the council, and how Boromir and Strider had stood in silent challenge. He did not like it at all, Boromir's defiance of the man he trusted, but at the same time he wanted to like Boromir. It was difficult. 

"Yes, well, my tale is not at all pleasant," Legolas said grimly after a moment, and all the cheer was gone from his voice. He shook his head and his fair eyes were troubled. "I came to report of Gollum's escape from the dungeons of Mirkwood. It is ill news indeed…but that is the extent of my story." 

"Bilbo spoke of Gollum," Frodo whispered, and wrapped his arms around him as if the wind had grown cold. But it had not, because Rivendell was a place of goodness and no evil could breach its walls. Should the Dark One take over, Rivendell would be the last good place in Middle Earth. His mouth turned into a smile, and his eyes moved to Legolas, "But even better did he speak of Mirkwood." The Elf's face lightened. 

"The Dark Servants offered my father alliance with Mordor." Gimli set his ax down as if just realizing he had been holding it. "I came for council, not," he added ruefully, "To fight alongside women and Elves." 

"Those two happen to be taller than you," Boromir said spontaneously in defense of his two new companions, and though he preferred himself not to fight alongside anyone alien to Gondor, he still felt it his duty. But the Took did not agree with the meaning behind the statement, and one of his little legs jerked and kicked Boromir in the knee. 

"Don't bring height into this!" 

"My apologies Master Peregrin." 

"Pippin!" 

Boromir blinked at the demand to be informally addressed, and the corner of his mouth curved upward. "Pippin, then." 

"Lindi," Sam began in a whisper and leaned closer to the blonde girl so only she could hear him (other than Legolas, of course), and he looked very shy and hesitant. "I've been curious, Miss Lindi, who was that lady with Strider earlier? His wife?" 

Lindi broke into a smile that made Sam blush, and she shook her head, the sun catching in her hair. She looked at Samwise directly. "No, not yet. He has been waiting sixty years to wed Arwen Evenstar, but Lord Elrond will not allow it until Aragorn has claimed the throne of Gondor." 

Boromir noticeably stiffened in his seat, and the very air around him seemed to grow bitter. Aragorn, as he claimed himself to be, was untested and unproven in his city and Boromir would be damned if he were to let a ranger take the crown; and refused to pledge his allegiance. 

Frodo, of course, noticed this sudden change, and was very relieved when the last member of the Fellowship (Strider had wandered off somewhere) walked from inside the dining hall, slowly and without a word. It was Lindi that smiled and greeted her kindly. 

"Welcome to the incomplete meeting of the Company," she joked, and Reala gave an uncertain smile. 

"The Hobbits are curious to know why we're all here. Want to share your story with us?" 

This earned a laugh from Reala, but the dark haired girl did not sit and join them. "I'm afraid there is not much to tell. On my way from Rohan to the Shire I was injured and brought to Imladris by a company of Elves. I am, to say the least, lucky to be alive." 

"The Shire?" Further curiosity nipped at Frodo, and he inquired once more, "Why were you headed for the Shire?" 

"Just travel, Master Baggins," she replied, eyes once more narrowed in mirth, but he could tell it was only on the surface. "Foolish travel." 

Pippin, from beside Lindi, gave Boromir a nudge with his foot, and when he could not get his attention he swatted him. Boromir blinked absurdly and looked at him. 

"You've become quiet," Pippin remarked, and Boromir said nothing, but he did excuse himself when Aragorn and Gandalf joined the circle. Pippin sighed, and looked to where Boromir was now a distant figure in the hall. 

"Boromir is an interesting fellow. But I don't think he likes Strider at all." 

"Pip!" Merry lightly hit Pippin for being so blunt, but the wizard laughed. 

"He will learn to accept his king and his duty, young Took. He will learn." His laugh faded into a soft scold. "Until then, watch how and when you say things." 

"Yes, mother," Pippin replied in a sulking tone, and Gandalf only laughed harder when the hobbit said this and rolled his eyes. Aragorn glanced at the hobbit in annoyance and admiration, a strange combination, and Lindi noticed. She grinned, and said to the ranger, 

"I take it your journeys with this hobbit were quite lively..?" Aragorn could not help but smile back. 

"Very lively. These two, the Took and the Brandybuck, have certainly made this journey – " he paused to think of a term that was fitting for the extent of the journey without offending his young friends, and then patted Pippin's head. "Interesting." 

Gandalf smiled at his old friend, and his eyes wandered to beyond Aragorn where he saw Lord Elrond. He rose from his chair and touched Aragorn's shoulder. "Come, Aragorn. There is much to speak of with Lord Elrond. You will have to excuse the two of us." Gandalf nodded and smiled to them, and he and Aragorn left the scene. 

When the two had gone considerably far, Pippin piped, "May I say something?" 

"Certainly," Legolas replied. 

"Just because we're smaller than everyone else here does not mean we're any less dignified!" Pippin spoke firmly, and placed his hands on his hips, demanding in a very Tookish tone, "So why does everyone keep petting me?!" Merry shrugged, but the rest of them laughed whole heartedly. Lindi rested her hand on Pippin's soft curls and lowered herself to a crouch before him. Her smile was wide and kind, but not returned by the Took. 

"That is just it, Pip," she said. "Smaller people are almost always referred to as the 'cute ones'. People are just drawn to you because of your height. It's nothing to become angry over – we all respect you greatly. At least most of us." She gave Gimli and the retreating wizard a glance, but said nothing to them. "I respect you very much. I should…you're older than me, remember? So try not to get upset, people do not always think about their actions and how they affect others. All right?" 

Pippin remained silent for a moment, but his eyes lit up and he smiled widely at her. "Thank you, Lindi," he said very softly. 

Lindi nodded and stood, then gave the people around her a look. "Do not pet them from now on. How would you feel if freakishly tall people walked around you constantly and petted you?" This proposal seemed reasonable to the fellowship, and they nodded. But Lindi asked the next question, and it was a tired one, "Where has Reala gone to now?"

--- --- --- 

"Is it wise to bring the Reala Firith girl on this journey? She does not wish to join us, it is clear." Aragorn's voice was smooth and firm, but hesitant as he consulted Elrond. The dusk was approaching and darkness was overtaking the sky. The balcony they occupied held a small fireplace, and they sat around it. "Her skills as a fighter are fair, even for a woman, but the rumors I have heard of her and the ring discourage me. Is it healthy for her, as well as the Company, to follow what once brought her to her knees?" 

"It is said by the wise that the best way to overcome a fear is to face it," Elrond told him as if he were still Estel, and his clear eyes moved to the calming flames. He spoke once more, "In a way, she is like Gollum. She has been touched by the evil of this world and now loves and fears it, all at once. But at the same time she knows what must be done, and what she must do. When she comes to this realization, she will be a great asset to the company." 

Aragorn knew the next question clearly displayed his distrust, but he had no choice but to ask, "A realization, Lord Elrond?" 

"The time will come," he replied in vague simplicity, and gazed to the momentary happy faces of the fellowship. Things would change those smiles, very soon, and to Aragorn he could only say, "With the eleven of you united, many great deeds will be accomplished, especially the one. You have my best wishes to bring with you, Aragorn." he stood, and over his shoulder he added quietly, "And as always, my daughter's love." 

--- --- --- 

Reala. Where was she? Boromir wandered here, wandered there, and contemplated exactly how this 'Fellowship of the Ring' was ever going to work if he had to search for Reala far and wide every time he wanted to speak with her. She had a strange look to her – not at all holding the beauty of the Elven maidens or the White Lady of Rohan, or even the look of a trustworthy shield maiden; also was she very elusive, that girl, and posed a small threat to the wavering, fragile peace of the company. And the Dwarf was not helping the situation. 

Somewhere during his web of thoughts did he find the oak haired girl, sitting still next to a beautifully crafted fountain. She was poised on the edge of the marble and letting the cool, clear water run over her pale hand. He gazed at her without her knowing of his presence, but eventually he forced himself to walk up to her. 

He tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped in surprise, but then glared at the man before her. He glared back.

"Why did you run off?" he asked harshly.

"I suppose I should be asking you the same question," she replied, looking back at the fountain with no real interest in him.

"Oh here we go again," Boromir groaned wearily, putting his head in his hands.

"Yes, we never did get to finish our conversation, did we?" Reala teased his patience. "What were you going to say, Boromir, son of Denethor?" she mocked him.

"I was going to say I don't trust you," he snapped quickly, and she gave a wry laugh that lacked all humor.

"I know you do not. Neither do the others." Reala leaned back and studied him thoughtfully. "So why did _you_ run off? Do you distrust Aragorn as much as you distrust me?" Her face turned into a nasty leer. "Or are you just jealous of his new authority over you?"

"You do not know what you speak of," he replied testily, and could feel his temper flaring inside his chest. "You're just a woman of Rohan."

"A king's guard of Rohan," she corrected.

"If you are one of Theoden's guards then it would seem customary to guard him, not test the heir of Gondor's patience," he replied in heat, resisting the instinct to finger the handle of his sword and threaten to teach her a lesson in respect.

Reala regarded him lazily under dark lashes, a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth as she tsked, "But I'm not testing the patience of Gondor's heir." She smiled cruelly. "Aragorn is not here."

Boromir stared her down with more anger in his pale eyes, and once again resisted the strong urge to reach for a sword that was not there. A muscle in his jaw leapt, and he spun on his heel and stalked away.

--- --- --- 

"Do you think she would?" Pippin whispered to his other three companions. "Would she if I asked her?"

"Go ahead!" Merry urged. "But don't get too comfortable! I want to dance with her, too." Sam and Frodo laughed at their friends for being so shy. Frodo smiled and said:

"This isn't like you. Usually you're outgoing!"

"Oh be quiet," Merry shot back. "You two, especially Sam, should _not _talk about being shy."

"Rosie Rosie Rosie!" Pip sing-songed. The night had fallen and now Rivendell was filled with joyous Elven singing, laughing, dancing, and food.

"Lindi Lindi Lindi!" Sam growled back with a flash of rare temper. Pip immediately quieted and blushed while Sam smiled in triumph. The hobbits looked over at Lindi, who was talking to a few elves. Sam recognized the dark-haired one to be Arwen. Pippin had just summoned up the courage to ask Lindi for a dance when Legolas charmingly strode up to the human.

"Legolas." Lindi smiled at him brilliantly and he smiled back, lightly gracing her knuckles with a soft kiss. "Wonderful evening, isn't it?"

"It would be even better if you would share a dance with me," he replied. Lindi, now clad in a loose, pale blue dress with translucent sleeves, nodded with one of her infectious laughs. When Lindi laughed, it made everyone want to laugh with her. Pippin's face twisted into a pouting-frown.

"Sneaky elf."

"Legolas is just being polite." Strider's voice came from behind them, and the hobbits jumped in surprise. He, too, was dressed in Elven clothing, and it made him look more like a valiant knight than a ragged wanderer. "You can steal Lindi for the next dance."

Pippin looked embarrassed. "I don't want to dance with her."

Strider took a seat at their table, his thighs jammed under the top of it while he sat on the hobbit chair. He patted Pip's shoulder. "Right, halfling. Right."

"Why don't you ask the Lady Arwen for a dance?" Sam suddenly suggested with enthusiasm, and all the hobbits agreed happily. Strider's mouth quirked and he gave them all suspicious glances.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" he asked, and they all nodded. He stood, "If you insist…"

"We do!" they said together in perfect unison. The ranger strode to the Lady Arwen, and she smiled at him with age-old love in her eyes. They seemed to be talking quietly, but eventually moved to the dance floor, and the hobbits cheered. Frodo, however, remained quiet. He looked around the scene, seeing Legolas and Lindi twirling, Boromir sulking in a corner with Gimli, and Gandalf talking with Elrond. Bilbo had joined the wizard and the Elf Lord.

Finally, Pippin summoned courage and marched to the floor. Legolas twirled Lindi once more and she ducked under his arm, then they pulled out and came back in. Lindi smiled brilliantly, but laughed when she nearly tripped over Pippin's little frame. 

"May I cut in?" he asked, cheeks pink with annoyance and his shy doubts. Legolas politely nodded and he handed Lindi's hand over to Pippin's. He pecked Lindi's cheek.

"It seems I must surrender you, Maiden Lindi." He began to retreat with a good grace. "Until next time."

Lindi waved. "All right, Legolas, until next time then." She turned to Pippin and curtsied. The hobbit bowed and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, and held out his small hand. Lindi took it and the two commenced the dance. Lindi found it difficult for her to dance with someone nearly two feet shorter than she, but enjoyed herself nonetheless in the magic of the night.

Meanwhile, Elrond was sitting at a long table with Glorfindel. The Elf lord turned to the warrior beside him. "They've grown quite attached to Tanthor-Lind, haven't they?"

"How could they not?" Glorfindel replied. "I've known her for almost her whole life, and practically raised her. Her personality is friendly, and it's just natural for her to be gentle and kind. People - especially hobbits - are drawn to her optimistic demeanor. I have the feeling that she'll be the one to bring joy _and_ sanity to the fellowship." He laughed at the point he realized he had made. Lindi would have to be, for the Lord Elrond had chosen plenty of stubborn walkers.

Elrond smiled. "Yes, I agree. I believe she has the courage to do this, regardless of the fact that she is a mortal woman. It was right to let her join the Fellowship, as well as Reala. No one seems to think she'll do much good to be a part of this, but I know this is good for her." Glorfindel nodded in agreement.

"I hope you're right," he said to himself, leaning back in his seat and watching the banquet continue. The laughter and dancing and celebration brought a smile to his face, and for one night all thoughts of the Enemy were forgotten.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lindi: Est-ce que vous aimez (Do you like)? Sorry, I'm on my French kick right now! Anyhoozle, a quick note: all that flattery toward Lindi was written by Reala, so I _don't_ have an ego; and, Legolas is just a friend so all you Leggy fans don't have to worry about that! Lol. Anyway, please review, s'il vous plait?  Merci beaucoup, au revoir!  (and for all of you poor souls who don't take Francais, that means "please?  Thank you very much, goodbye!")  ^.~


	4. A Different Kind of Celebration

A/N: Well the 4th chapter is finally up and we're happy to see people still interested in the story! We are so glad that you guys enjoy it, please tell your friends! Lol. Anyhoozle, hopefully anything in this story isn't boring you with being too close to the movie. Don't worry, here's a little spoiler: once we get out of Moria, something happens that wasn't in the movie _or_ the book, so please bear with us! The next chapter might take a little longer to post we won't have much free time to get on the computer and type, but we'll try. Please read and review! Thanks again! ^.~

**Chapter 4: A Different Kind of Celebration**

Reala was in her bedroom, and had finally decided to join the party. She knew she wouldn't be in Rivendell much longer, so she might as well make the best of her stay in the Elven sanctuary. She pulled off her now very worn out boots and stockings. Rivendell was so clean, she just decided to walk barefoot and feel the ground and smooth floors beneath her toes. She slipped on a dark red dress that she saved only for very special occasions. She quickly ran a comb through her long dark hair, then opened the door to the night air.

Flowing through her doorway were the strains of a melodious tune. She could hear people laughing in the distance and saw the comforting flicker of the small fires in the distance and the candles burning softly along the hallway. She looked up at the sky, now glittering with stars. Reala closed her eyes for a moment so she could feel the soft breeze through her hair. After opening her eyes again and taking in a huge breath of fresh air, she started off to the party.

On her way to the festive occasion Reala followed her senses: sight, sound, and of course, she couldn't help but follow her nose. The fragrances in the air delighted her and she smiled. She then came to where many of the Elves and guests were gathered. She went over to a table and filled a glass with fresh wine. It was delicious.

However, almost before she could finish her drink, Reala nearly choked on her wine with laughter after surveying the sights around her. She gulped her drink politely and giggled to herself as she looked around the courtyard. One thing very amusing to her was the sight of Boromir sulking, not doing anything at all. Another look around, she saw the other woman in the fellowship, Lindi, dancing with the Halfling Pippin, who seemed to be having a great time. Plus all of the Elves in Rivendell were dancing and to Reala, they  all looked like idiots.

Reala took a seat on a bench near her to drink her wine, but soon felt someone sit down next to her. "Wonderful party, don't you think?" a soft voice asked her.

Reala turned to the person. "Good evening Legolas," she greeted him.

"So…" the Elf started with a sly tone in his voice. "I see Boromir is sitting all by himself."

"Yes, he is," Reala agreed, nodding slowly and looking strangely at Legolas.

"He looks very lonely."

"Yup," the human girl said. Then suddenly she got a grin on her face that spread from ear to ear. She turned to Legolas with unexpected flair and asked him happily, "why don't you go talk to him?"

The Elf deadpanned.  "That's not _exactly_ what I had in mind," he said.

Reala just shrugged.  "Then I suppose he'll just have to stay lonely."  She stood and smiled at Legolas.  "Excuse me," she said as she walked across the large floor, not paying attention to anything but what was in front of her, when she felt something slam into her side and caused her to stumble a couple steps.  There was a feminine gasp and Lindi began apologizing.  Pippin stood at Lindi's side and looked very sympathetic as well.

"I'm not a good waltzer," Pippin admitted, tapping a fist against his hip.  "I'm sorry."

"Yes, we're both sorry."  Lindi smiled and Reala returned it.

"It's all right.  My fault."  Her scarlet dress whirled when she turned to leave.  Pippin peered up at Lindi, and the human repressed a laugh when he boldly led her back to the dance floor.  She stood back and allowed him to kiss her hand.

"So, Master Took," she began with a smile.  "Shall we dance again?"

"Can you teach me how to waltz?" Pippin asked, forgetting his gentleman air.  Lindi clapped her hands together happily.

"I'd be almost _too_ happy to!" she said.  "Now first you – " she paused to see Pippin was looking around in doubt.  Then it hit her – Pippin did _not_ want to learn to dance in front of everyone.  Lindi looked around thoughtfully, then held an arm out and said, "why don't' we go to the outer court?  We would have more room and we wouldn't run into Reala again."

"She's scary," Pippin admitted.  "Gimli says – "

"Pippin, Reala has a lot on her mind and I'm sure she'll be a nicer person once we all get to know each other.  Despite," she added a bit wryly (rare for her), "what Gimli says."

"Gimli doesn't think you can fight," the Hobbit blurted out as they walked to the outer courtyard under the night sky.  It was darker outside, but light from the party danced around them and cast long swaying shadows.  Instead of dancing they continued to speak.  "If you need lessons I'm sure Boromir would be happy to help you as well as me an' Merry."

Lindi colored slightly and shook her head with a laugh.  "That would be very sweet of him, but Gimli is a Dwarf, and no matter how I try to convince him that I can, indeed, fight, he won't listen.  Dwarves are…" she drew in a breath and looked up to the dark sky.  "…a very stubborn folk."

"You sound like an Elf!" Pippin exclaimed in his heavy accent, with a half smile on his face.  Lindi returned it.

"I take that as a compliment, Pippin.  Thank you."  She swept a quick bow and smiled.  "The Elves are wise and kind people."

"I know," replied Pippin.  "You're much prettier than any Elf I've seen, and that's sayin' a lot since Elves are really pretty."  He shoved his hands in his pockets casually, but then his eyes widened at what he had just said as if he had just realized he said it.  "I mean – " he stammered.  Lindi smiled.

"Thank you again, Pippin!  That was very sweet of you to say that."  The Hobbit refused to meet her eyes and the human saw his cheeks blazing with embarrassment.  She took a step back.  "Now how about that waltz?"

Pippin nodded.  He seemed thankful that Lindi changed the subject and stepped back as well.  Lindi held her hand out and smiled warmly at him.

"First we take our right leg and step in – good,  then back in and step with the left leg.  Good!"  The dance lesson continued with much success.  Pippin seemed to be a fast learner, and Lindi a good teacher.  "Now we turn with our backs facing each other and move in a square – no, other way…"  

She turned to face him once more and they moved in closer.  With her right hand she took his left he set one of his small hands on her lower waist.  She picked up the tress of her gown and the two fell into a graceful step.  They moved around the court with ease (with the exception of a few stumbles Pippin made over his own feet), and didn't stop for a full half hour.  They spun out, and once again Lindi had to literally bend backwards to twirl and duck, but she managed it and they finally separated.  Lindi smoothed her wheat hair and gave a breathless laugh and leaned against the rail lining the court for support.  Pippin had removed his blue coat.

"Well…" Lindi swallowed and tried to catch her breath.  "you've certainly proved yourself a magnificent dancer, Master Peregrin!"

"Thank you!"  He swept a bow and when he straightened, he threw a fist in the air.  "This Took wants a mug of ale!"  He began to depart, but Lindi called him back.

"Pippin…"

He turned.  "Hmm?"

"It's customary to give a lady a kiss after dancing," she said sweetly, and Pippin turned bright pink.  His jaw slacked and his eyes widened.  Lindi shrugged her bare shoulders and averted her cool, pale eyes to the stars.  "Of course if you do not want to…"

Pippin quickly stepped up to her and stood on his tiptoes while she leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on her soft, berry lips.  Lindi returned it but tried not to show her surprise.  She hadn't expected a kiss on the lips.  When he pulled away, Lindi grinned at him.  "You were a wonderful dancer partner, Pippin."

"Thank you, M'lady."  He bowed and retreated quickly into the party.  From her spot in the outer court, Lindi saw Pippin join the other four Shire folk at their table.  She smiled to herself.

"Friendly little fellow," she said as she twirled in place.  The breeze picked up the length of her dress and created a whirl of blue in the shadows.

--- --- ---

"Pip…" Merry said slowly as the Hobbit downed another pint of rich Dwarvish beer (courtesy of Gloin and his kin).  Merry's cousin swayed and blinked glossy eyes.  "Pip…take a breath!"

--- --- ---

"Lindi, I was looking for you."

Lindi spun around to see Glorfindel.  The Elf, too young for his age, held an arm out.  Lindi took it and allowed him to lead her through the crowded and dimly lit halls.  Lindi smiled at him.    

"Why?"

"No reason I can think of other than the fact that we have not spoken in days," he said, fair features graced in a smile. "I have missed you." 

"I've missed you as well, Glorfindel," she replied softly, eyes following the ceiling a moment before turning to ask, "You have been off scouting lately…" her voice trailed off when she saw Boromir walking quickly through the halls to the outer court with something under his arm. Lindi felt an inexplicable need to pursue. She patted Glorfindel's arm. "Excuse me, we'll have to talk later."

"Very well, Lindi," he smiled and released her, but his eyes never left her as she quickly followed after Boromir. Five minutes and two skeptical looking Elves later she found him in a corner, kneeling next to Reala, who had her head turned away with a very sour expression. 

"Is everything all right?" she inquired gently, and while Reala shook her head a small voice croaked in return. Boromir glanced up. 

"Pippin is not feeling well," he said, and moved aside to reveal a hunched over Hobbit that was, well, throwing up whatever contents his stomach had once held. Boromir patted his back, and Lindi gave Reala a questioning glance. The other mortal girl answered promptly,

"Too much Dwarvish beer during a fencing lesson."

"Oh my…Pippin are you all right?" Lindi exclaimed, kneeling down next to Reala, who moved aside to make room. At the sound of the friendly and familiar voice, Pippin pulled himself upright and grinned at her, looking slightly green. Seeing it was Lindi he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and jumped to his feet. Boromir expression was that of a man that just saw a dead person rise from the grave at this quick and unexpected recovery, and Reala had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"How's about another dance Lindi.." he proposed drunkenly, swaying a bit. 

"Umm…well, Pippin I really don't think that's a good idea – oh my!" she gasped in the middle of her sentence as Pippin toppled over backwards into Boromir, who caught him before he hit the ground. After being shaken several times by Boromir he was considered out cold. Reala began to laugh now that the Hobbit could not take offense to it, and Boromir joined in for the same reason, but catching each other's eyes they immediately stopped and looked away. 

"Has anyone seen – oh, Pip…" Merry groaned, stepping up to his limp cousin. He nudged the Took with his foot. "Poor tomfool…I told him over and over that he should never drink more than a pint of a foreign ale. He's only 28 anyway, I'm 36, Lindi."  The Brandybuck made a point of looking directly at Lindi during that last bit with a cheeky grin. He looked down when Pippin groaned and knelt beside him. "Feeling any better?" Pippin mumbled incoherently. "What's that?"

"Mushrooms…no Farmer Maggot, these are m-my mushrooms…good mushrooms…my mushrooms…" 

Lindi laughed nervously and pushed some hair behind her ear, glancing up at the circle of concerned people around the Hobbit. "Well…we should get him to bed. I know a few herbs that can help with the headache and sickness."

"Good idea. I can help." Merry gave her another cheeky grin and together they lifted the mumbling Pippin. It was a bit difficult because every time they tried to lift him they were accused of stealing his mushrooms. They succeeded eventually, but Pippin became very irate and the mumbling became incoherent yelling. The inner court was silenced, and Aragorn laughed, Gandalf sighed, and the dancing and chatting returned. 

--- --- ---

Lindi and Merry had valiantly brought the drunk Hobbit up the stairs and had left the scene dark and quiet, and Reala and Boromir were now standing alone. The silence was cold and very still despite the laughing and music that came from the inner court.

"That Pippin is a laugh."  His attempt to break the awkward silence was all too obvious. Reala glanced at him briefly and gave him a very tight smile, clearing her throat and looking up to the sky, then to where the celebration took place, and then square in his eyes. 

"Why even bother?" 

"What are you talking about?" Boromir inquired gracelessly, his temper flaring when he saw the smug look on the face of the girl before him. 

"Oh come off it, Boromir."  She began to move toward one of the dark halls and, unlike the Elves, made some noise when she treaded over the marble. "You know what I'm talking about," she called over her shoulder and scrunched her nose momentarily in distaste. 

He followed her. "I have no idea what you're talking about, you are making no sense!"

"Well now I have no doubt that you're a male." 

Boromir stopped in his tracks and felt himself pale, then asked quite irritably, "You had your doubts before?"  She paused as well, raking her gaze up and down his body and then arching a brow. Boromir angrily opened his mouth to retaliate to that little glance she had given him but stopped, blinked a few times and looked bewildered. He was frantically trying to figure out if it was a yes or a no. Reala's hard set face loosened and she amusedly looked on. Boromir caught this and brightened a bit.

"Ah ha, you've found something striking about me."

Reala made a face. "What?"

"Come, Reala, you cannot hate me that much."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You are jealous."

"Of what?" she asked, taken aback. There was a moment of silence when Boromir gave her a significant look and grinned. "Oh no. No. I am _not_ jealous of you, of all things, so take that and whatever possessed you to think it and get out of my presence!"

"Well it's clear you cannot stand to be near me and –"

Reala smiled darkly. "I'm thankful you finally noticed something other than yourself or the size of your sword," she said dryly, and met his eyes with a hard look. "There are other people in this world other than yourself, Boromir of Gondor, and despite what you may think, they can be just as good as you can."

Boromir blinked at her suggestion that he treated others unfairly and unjustly. "As I was saying," Boromir stated with an air of haughtiness to hide the fact that the girl had cut him deeply, "You seem angry and upset around me. Why?" 

Reala was silent a moment as she turned her gaze to the darker side of the hall, and the light from the few stars in the cool sky that night outlined her features in a silver line. 

"You know why. I don't want to talk about it."

Boromir, having not the slightest clue what she was talking about, felt it had something to do with a battle. But what battle? He had fought many and could not remember the face of every soldier he may have offended at one point in time! He proceeded to try and get her to speak to him, and Reala continued to attack his character. 

--- --- --- 

During the events of the past 45 minutes, Frodo and Sam had crept down the hall and hid behind a handcrafted and carved pillar. After Lindi and Merry had carted the drunken Pippin off to the kitchen for some mushrooms to quiet him, a slightly confused Frodo turned to Sam.

"What does their age have to do with anything? I'm older than both of them, but why is it important?"

"I think it has to do with their impressing Miss Lindi, Mr. Frodo. I'm older too, Mr. Frodo." he grinned. "Shall we follow them to the kitchen?"

"Yes, definitely. But let's first find another way around. Boromir and Reala are being very cross with one another." 

Sam nodded and followed Frodo, the two hobbits sneaking out of the hallway.

--- --- --- 

Boromir had gone a little past anger now, and was going dangerously near desperation. No matter how he tried he could not stop nor counter the volley of insults that came whip-like from Reala's lips. After a moment of the shrew snapping like a tortured cat, he tried a different approach and put his hands gently on her shoulders, interrupting her.

"I wish nothing of you except that of you holding your rather violent judgments until we finish this…"  He waved a hand for emphasis and tried to find the right word, "This…'mission quest thing' as young Pippin calls it."  He stared down at her rather calmly. He found taking a deep breath greatly reduced his often-surfacing rage. 

Reala tilted her chin up. "I thought you didn't trust me."

"Why do you refuse to trust me?" Boromir inquired pointedly, and tried to forget that it was more a quest for revenge for an unknown hurt than a matter of distrust. Reala, however, did not answer. She only pulled away from him and smoothed her dress.

"Good night, Boromir."

As she began to retreat he called to her, "dance with me." Of course it had been a request stated very arrogantly, and Reala spun around to face him one last time. She hesitated, of course, having used most of her insults and rude comments prior to this. The pale half light glinted on her ashen face, and for the first time he noticed a very small scar under her eye and just above her cheekbone. Why he had not noticed before, he did not know, but it gave him what he needed to guess she was certainly a warrior, or wanted to be.

"I beg your pardon?"  This was voiced as if he had just told her that her dress had fallen off.  He held a hand out and thrust his other arm to the life of the party that lay somewhat behind them, as if the bright lights and endless splendor would leave her helpless and drag her in. 

"Come. Dance with me."

She waited another moment, the smiled slightly. "I suppose news of a scout turning down Gondor's captain would reach Rohan deprive me of my position. It appears I have no choice," she said wryly, but she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to the floor.

--- --- --- 

When the sun rose in the morning it spilled over Pippin's sleeping face and made him groan in agony. His head ached and the light stung his narrowly slit eyes, so he sat up and rubbed them. Usually his bed was feather soft, but with his alcohol prone body throbbing against the mattress the cushions felt like rocks. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar giggle. Lindi was at his door, holding a flask.

"Morning," she chirped, and leaned over to hand it to him. He groggily accepted and drained it quickly. Lindi's expression changed suddenly and she gritted her teeth. "No, no! Not so fast – " 

Pippin dropped the flask and the contents spilled over the front of his shirt, instantly bringing him back and making him squirm under his now wet blankets. Lindi pulled them off and he slowly climbed out of bed, leaning on the side to stare at her. 

"What was that?" he asked, and Lindi shrugged.

"It's an Elvish drink…eh…supposed to reduce the effects of Dwarvish beer and fencing, you could say." 

Pippin blushed and hid his face in his hands miserably.  "Oh." 

"It's not entirely your fault, Pip," she beckoned for him to follow her. "It has also has to do with Boromir's irresponsibility in letting a clearly drunk Hobbit fence."  Pippin frowned and scrambled up to follow her, and promptly inquired,

"Will there be breakfast where we're going?"

"Well yes…but first we're going to see Lord Elrond and then we can eat," she replied, and turned briefly to smile. "He wishes to address us on the quest, I would assume. We have been here for quite some time already.." 

"Are we going to leave soon?"

"I don't know, Pip, I really don't," she sighed softly as they moved down the long halls. Pippin enjoyed the feel of the smooth floors beneath his bare feet – it was nothing like home but it was better than weary traveling. After a minute or so they came across the Company, all seated at a long table with Lord Elrond at the head. He saw her approaching and smiled. 

"Ah, the rest of them have decided to join us. Good morning! Come and sit." 

"Good morning Lord Elrond," Lindi bowed politely and took her seat. The rest of the Fellowship gave her scattered smiles of welcome, but she could tell most of them had not yet quite woken up yet – mainly the Hobbits. Boromir and Reala were colder than ever to each other, and Aragorn seemed tired but ready.

"I have gathered the Company here to let you know that soon you will need to depart Imladris. It has been many months and the ring bearer is healed."  He drew in a breath and folded his hands in front of his long robe in a most-lordly manner. "You must prepare yourselves."

"Good," Boromir said. "I am eager to depart and finish this quest."

"And I am eager to eat!" Pippin piped from beside Lindi, and all eyes at the table (save those of the Elves) rolled. Elrond backed away from the table.

"Yes. Breakfast is on its way…I hope you do not mind eating together this morning."  He turned to Gandalf. "We must speak, Mithrandir. Excuse us," he said to his guests, and the two departed the scene. Maidens carried food to the table, and set a Hobbit-sized plate in front of Frodo. His eyes lit up at the tempting aromas of the Elven food.

Lindi laughed when Pippin descended on his food like a vulture. Boromir blinked.

"I'm surprised he can stomach it."

Reala scowled at him. "There is nothing wrong with Elven food."

"I meant no offense to the Elves and their food," Boromir growled from across the table to the dark haired girl. "I was referring to the beer he consumed last night."

"Oh," Lindi suppressed another laugh. "Yes, do slow down Pippin. There is no hurry."  She lifted a forkful of what tasted like egg to her mouth and chewed (with her mouth closed – the hobbits (save Frodo) did not seemed to grasp the concept of table manners). She had been absently staring at Pippin, and had been lost in her thoughts when he noticed. He very rudely and Pippinly stuck his tongue out of his open mouth and displayed his entire breakfast in its second form.

Everyone at the table made little 'eeww', 'ohhh', and 'ahh' noises and then promptly looked away in disgust. Pippin laughed when Reala appeared to be reflecting the color green, and Lindi, eyes wide, lightly smacked the little bugger.

"Peregrin Took!" she scolded, trying to sound like Gandalf. The wizard, other than the fell creatures of the world, seemed to be the only thing Pippin feared. "Keep your food to yourself!" 

He closed his mouth and cast his eyes guiltily to his plate. "Yes, Lindi."

"Good, now everyone please resume eating," she said, and everyone at the table hesitated for roughly five minutes before continuing to eat. Merry grinned madly and nudged his cousin in the ribs in a very playful Brandybuck manner.

"That was great, Pip!" 

"Yes…it was.." Frodo mumbled, looking ill himself, but not from Pippin's little attempt at humor. He suddenly felt very funny. Strider paused in mid-chew, swallowed, and rested a hand on the ring bearer's little shoulder, then inquired,

"Are you well?"

"I am, Strider, thank you," he replied, and smiled as if to give the ranger proof. "This is good…what is it?"  His question referred to the food. 

Lindi only answered for him, "Just be glad Pippin has decided not to show us its second form again."  She smiled tightly and frowned at Pippin again, but was met with a mischievous grin. Aragorn set his fork across his plate and slowly stood. 

"When everyone is finished I would like to propose that we all meet in the outer yard for a small tournament of strength. It will help us all sharpen our skills and see our strengths and our weaknesses."  He glanced around the table and received nods of approval.

"Good idea," Gimli agreed, eyeing Lindi. "I would like to see if all of us know how to pick up a weapon."

Lindi ignored this indirect insult and smiled. "A tournament sounds good."  The hobbit next to her chimed in,

"Yes, and in it can be the ultimate match: Elves vs. Dwarves!" 

Aragorn warned in a low, firm voice, "Pippin…"

"I do not doubt Master Gimli's abilities," Legolas said evenly. "They may be bullheaded but their abilities do not waver."

"Legolas, please," Lindi warned this time. "No rivalry at the breakfast table."  She met Aragorn's eyes and the ranger smiled at her – it was nice to know there was more than one peacemaker at the table. 

"She is right," Aragorn agreed. "Let us just think of it as training. Is everyone finished eating?"  Surprisingly, everyone nodded including the Hobbits. "Good. Let us go outside." The Company took the time to thank the maidens, then proceeded to the outer court, including Gandalf. They were all taking their weapons from their belts and sheaths, preparing for a promising match. Lindi had planned on training that day, so she wore comfortable clothing and good flexible boots. Reala was wearing her usual battle attire, looking nothing like the girl she resembled the night before. 

"So who is going to go first?" Gimli asked eagerly. He was itching to see what skills the Company would exert (particularly a certain blonde human). Lindi did not seem to notice, or care if that was the case, and continued to warm up. 

"I will go first," Legolas offered. He had set aside his bow and arrow and picked up a sword, thinking of improving in an area he was not superior in. "Who will be my opposition?" Before Gimli could say anything, Aragorn walked to the center of the court where Legolas stood. 

"I will," he stated quite bluntly, and grinned at the Elf.  The two warriors shook hands then immediately got into fighting positions.

--- --- ---

More authors' notes!: Ok, Lindi here (yeah, I've noticed Reala doesn't like writing a/n's after the story) and I want to thank everyone who keeps reviewing our little story, we love you all so much!  I also want to say thank you to Grimmy (Pippin), Ri (Frodo), and Imbrium (Merry) for being guest authors.  For all you who don't see the notebook Reala and I write in (which has about 140 pages written so far), then you hopefully don't know where any author starts and begins.  Anyhoozle, review, s'il vous plait!  Nous aimons les revoyons (we love reviews)!  THANKS SO MUCH!  ^.~


	5. One Last Day

A/N: Well people, it's been quite a long time, but we're finally getting the fifth chapter up!  Reala's computer "exploded," as she put it, and she was unable to get on the Internet and was not able to post any fic at all!  But her computer is up and running again, so we'll soon have the fic rolling once more!  Although I must tell you, this is not all of chapter five (and somewhat of a rough draft), only my half of it, so I'm putting it up just to let you know we're still alive so Reala can recuperate.  So here we go…FINALLY! ^.~ 

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my character, Lindi.  The only thing Reala owns is her character, Reala (duh).  Everything else is borrowed from the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien.  This story is not making a profit and purely for entertainment purposes. ^.~

Chapter 5: One Last Day 

****

Aragorn began the tournament by attacking Legolas first.  He jabbed his sword toward the Elf's middle, and Legolas blocked and attempted to backhand Aragorn's side with his sword.  The Ranger blocked and then struck near Legolas' lower legs, but the nimble Elf gracefully hopped over the sword and landed behind Aragorn.  He thrust his sword and almost jabbed Aragorn's side, but the human spun around quickly and blocked the blow.

The fighting continued, while the other Fellowship members looked on.  The Hobbits were especially amazed, all the while wondering how anyone could be so fast yet not injure themselves.  They watched as Legolas thrust his sword toward Aragorn's abdomen, human blocking, and vice versa.  Sword clashed against sword.  Blow after blow was exchanged.  The two fighters were showing no signs of tiring; but as the fight progressed further, it became clear that Aragorn would be the victor.

Eventually, Legolas admitted defeat.  Both fighters were sweating and breathing heavily.  Neither had major wounds, but they each had small cuts where they had been nicked.  The audience was silent in their viewing, with a few exceptions.

"Wow," Pippin stated simply, staring open-mouthed at Legolas and Aragorn.

"Amazing," breathed Merry.  He watched as Aragorn shook his opponent's hand once more and offered a smile to the Hobbits.

"It's not amazing, it is discipline," the ranger said as he sheathed his sword and stepped out of the ring.  The Fellowship members were silent, until Gimli broke the silence.

"I wish to challenge the woman," he husked, drawing an axe from his belt and moving into the circle.  His eyes fell upon Lindi, and the girl regarded him quietly through squinted eyes and drew her sword.  The sun shone brightly overhead and birds sang in the distance.  Lindi entered the little ring and waited for the signal.   

A tense silence hung in the air for a brief moment, then with a sudden burst of energy Gimli rushed forward, axe held high.  The sound of colliding metal echoed around the circle as a streak of silver flashed and Lindi's sword was up, shielding her side from Gimli's harsh blow.  The dwarf's eyes widened with interest and he decided to push the human even further to reveal her true skill.

He brought the axe down at an angle, first to the left, then to the right in swift chopping motions.  With Lindi's advantage of height, she didn't need to move much.  Her arm moved in an arc, protecting her from the axe on either side.  She let her fingers go limp, letting the blade swing forward and continue moving so that it flipped into a vertical chop aimed for the top of Gimli's head.  The Dwarf brought up the handle of his axe, letting the human's blade slide off harmlessly.

Lindi chopped away at him until she knocked the axe away, reducing him to a small knife.  He attempted to go straight ahead for the attack, but Lindi sidestepped and quickly brought the blade of her sword to his throat before he could react.  She stopped before she could make impact, and Gimli realized he was defeated.  With a sweeping bow she left the ring.  Gimli stood still for a moment, then indignantly moved to his seat, which was next to Merry.  He was silent, but found that he had crossed Lindi's line of vision.  She gave him a small but sincere smile, and he averted his eyes.

Next, Boromir stepped up and into the ring.  "I wish to challenge Gondor's king," he said, his tone even and his eyes angry.  Aragorn stood slowly, unsheathing his sword and walking to the fighting area, pale eyes hesitant.  Boromir then followed the ranger's example and drew his sword as well.  Legolas felt a prickle crawl up his neck.  This would be a bloody fight, literally or not.

Then with a quick sweep Boromir brought his sword high above his head and thrashed it down savagely on Aragorn's sword.  Aragorn forced the blade down and ripped it up and into the air, then lunged the point toward his opponent's chest.  The blow was blocked and Boromir's sword met with Aragorn's so bluntly that sparks flew.  Aragorn attacked the steward's heir with great speed, slashing and chopping at a rate that seemed too high for Boromir, but he continued to keep up.  Aragorn's sword slipped past the younger man's guard and sliced through his jerkin and scratched his chain mail.  The blow itself, however, forced Boromir to stagger and Aragorn took advantage of the momentarily stunned man.

He swept his sword in an upward arc but immediately met Boromir's blade and was driven back so hard he had to take a step back to clear his head.  Boromir, with sudden strength and speed, drove his blade into the ranger's throat (which, thankfully, was avoided) but was met with a hard knee in the abdomen and Aragorn's sword point pressed into Boromir's vulnerable throat.  The younger man had meant to knock the weapon away with his own, but found he had lost it.  Aragorn immediately stepped back and sheathed his sword.

"The match is mine," he said simply, and Boromir muttered something inaudible.  Aragorn waited for him to collect his sword before offering a handshake to symbolize peace between them, but Boromir refused peace and stalked back to his seat.  

The tournament continued on with Merry and Pippin trying to outdo each other, but ended with Pippin's defeat mirroring Boromir's.  Reala gripped her sword handle in anticipation and walked into the ring where Pippin was being forced to admit defeat.  Merry had a fistful of his cousin's curly hair. Lindi tried to save the hobbit's dignity by ignoring him and asking, "are you fighting next, Reala?"

"I would like to challenge Boromir if he's up for another fight," the brunette said coldly.

"I would be honored to oppose such a worthy opponent," Boromir said.  His tone was dripping with sarcasm and he had his eyes slit directed at the girl in front of him.

Reala glared at him as she readied herself for the fight, letting the hobbits take their seats beside Lindi.  Boromir stood from his seat and proceeded to the fighting ring and unsheathed his sword, inspecting it.  Neither fighter offered the other a handshake of peace, but immediately got into their fighting stances.

The fight commenced as Reala ran at Boromir at an almost terrifyingly high speed, but the man of Gondor was ready.  Reala swung her sword at Boromir's middle.  The man jumped back just in time and avoided the blow.  He then counterattacked by jabbing his sword toward Reala's throat.  Reala brought her sword up and blocked the attack.

Reala glared at Boromir and he simply glared back.  Reala then quickly made her next move by running at him again and sharply swung her sword this way and that, trying to confuse her opponent.  Boromir blocked each blow, trying to keep his mind clear yet attempting to counter Reala's attacks as well.  The human girl would not allow him to attack her.  She prolonged the fight as their audience watched with anticipation and fear.

Boromir wasn't sure how he could defeat the eccentric girl in front of him, then he realized that she was wearing herself out very quickly.  He used this to his advantage and let the girl continue to attack him.

After another minute of frantic attempts to wound Boromir, Reala's arms started to go limp with weariness.  Boromir took notice of this and made his move.  He thrust his sword to Reala's middle, and Reala moved out of the way, but just barely.  Boromir then swung his sword around his head and stopped just before making contact with Reala's neck.

The girl stopped, stunned.  She was breathing heavily and hung her head in shame for she knew that she had been defeated.  She finally dropped her sword, leaning on it for support.  Boromir sheathed his sword and silently took his seat beside Gandalf.  The smirk on his face angered Reala, but she held her chin up and left the ring.

"You're too fast," Aragorn told her as she sat next to him.  "You need to rely on your strength as well as speed – Boromir is quite an opponent, but not unbeatable," he finished, and his words brought a smile to her face.

"You've proved that, Aragorn," she said with admiration and slid her previous opponent a spiteful glance.  Boromir scowled back.

"It doesn't feel right," Frodo said, "fighting women…it just doesn't.  Aren't we supposed to protect them?"

"We are supposed to protect you," Lindi answered, and Frodo immediately cringed at the comment.  He did not like to be reminded of the quest they would embark on soon.  Aragorn requested a fight with Frodo, to see where his strengths lay.  Sam, of course, spoke against it.  But just before the ranger drew his sword, Gandalf – who had been speaking with Elrond – stood and said he had something to say.

"Tomorrow the company sets off," he began, and slow nods and soft murmurs came from the group before him.  He held up his hand for silence, and they obeyed.  "There is, however, something you should know.  The Nine have taken horses and are watching the paths from Rivendell."

"The Nine?" Reala repeated, but quieted and lowered her eyes when Gandalf looked at her.  She folded her arms tightly and sat back in her seat.

"Yes, the Nine.  They have, however, divided.  Five of them have returned, or on their way, to Minus Morgul.  We must be cautious."  He picked up his staff and continued, "rest, eat, and enjoy today.  For tomorrow, the real quest begins."

Sam sighed after Gandalf departed.  "Well, so much for the tournament, Strider.  Who would you say won?"

"Aragorn, Lindi, and me!" Merry chimed, and both Boromir and Gimli threw him a nasty glare.  Lindi laughed.

"Oh, it was barely a victory."

"It was still a victory, lass," Gimli huffed from the corner of their seats.  He sighed heavily.  "I…I am sorry I doubted your abilities."

"Think nothing of it, Master Dwarf, you are not the first.  Many warriors doubt I am able to pick up a weapon, much less use one," she replied, and flashed a smile at him.  Gimli returned something that was almost a smile, but immediately threw his shoulders back and tilted his bearded chin up proudly.  Legolas rolled his eyes at the dwarf but allowed a smile to escape his lips.

"Well, what do we do until we leave, Aragorn?" Frodo asked, and the man stood.

"Whatever you want.  I have affairs to settle before I depart tomorrow."  He nodded to the company and left the ring.  Legolas nodded slowly back.

"No doubt he went to visit the Lady Arwen," Sam said with a smile.  "This tournament made me hungry.  Mr. Frodo, would you like to go get some food with me?"

Frodo grinned.  "I'd love to, Sam."

--- --- ---

The ranger moved silently through the halls of Rivendell, and cast a glance around him now and then to see if he spotted whom he was searching for.  There were only a few Elves who acknowledged his presence, but there was no sign of Arwen.

"You're losing your touch," a soft voice breathed behind him, and he quickly turned to face the Elven beauty.  A smile curved on his lips and he took a step forward, reaching out to her.  The Elf sidestepped with a laugh.  "Not quite yet, Estel."  Her smile faded and her blue eyes became solemn and she ducked back into the shadows and out of the hallway where she stood.  By now, Aragorn knew when Arwen wanted to be followed.  "My father has told me that your company is to leave in the morning."

He looked into the darkness, but was unable to find her.  He tried to follow her voice.  "Arwen, love, where are you?"

"Why did you not tell me?"

His head snapped to the sound, and he moved to the side, this time his hands met the smooth skin of her shoulders.  She stepped closer to him, coming into the dim light.  Aragorn kissed her forehead lightly.

"I was on my way to tell you.  I just found out this hour," he told her, and she let out a heartbroken sigh and pulled away from him.

"I wish I would have known sooner, then I would not have spent the last three days playing hide and seek with you."  Aragorn quickly and unexpectedly moved in for a kiss, but she gracefully dodged his touch again.

"Why will you not let me kiss you?" he asked, but only received laughter as a reply.  He arched a brow and cocked his head.  "Arwen?"

"You cannot kiss me until you return.  So you must return safely, if you want a kiss," she told him, but he captured her hands with his and puller her close to him; so close that his lips grazed her forehead as he spoke.

"I cannot wait that long."  He cast his eyes to meet hers, and she could not help but break into a coy smile.

"You will not have to," she whispered after a moment, and he gave in to a smile as she stood on the tips of her toes and met his lips with hers.  He responded and the kiss lasted for what must have been (or seemed to be) at least a minute.  Finally Arwen had to pull away to take a breath.  Aragorn smiled breathlessly, his lips tingling as he caught her off guard in another kiss.

Arwen made a very un-Elvish 'umph' but did not complain and kissed back.  Arwen slowly broke the kiss and leaned her head on his chest.  His arms came around her.

"Estel…when you returned to Rivendell three months ago, we sat on the bridge and watched the stars fade into the dawn."  Her voice now held emotion, and Aragorn felt it in his heart.  "Do you remember that night?"

"I do."

She pulled away and grasped his hand.  "Let us spend our last night together watching the stars."  Aragorn nodded slowly and kissed her once more, softly, before gently leading her to the outer courts of Rivendell, over the bridge, and into the night.

--- --- ---

A/N: Aragorn and Arwen fluff!  Lol.  I like Arwen as long as she's not stealing Glorfindel's part! O.o  But there's the end of that chapter, finally typed!  I hope you guys aren't too mad, but Reala's computer was really having problems.  Anyhoozle, we've started writing more now that school has started, so we'll hopefully be typing more, too!  There will probably be additions made to this chapter, or possibly just a new chapter, so check back often to see if there's more available for you to read!  Thanx so much for being patient! ^.~

*~*Lindi*~*

PS – "Estel" is Aragorn's name he was given by Elrond in Rivendell when he was living there with his mother before he became a ranger, just to let you know (the story is in the appendices of RotK).  The literal translation of Estel is Hope.


	6. Girl Talk

A/N: Finally!  Thank Reala for FINALLY getting her part typed.  Took her quite a while, huh?  Oh well, at least it's up.  I hope you guys are still interested in this story, because Reala and I have a bunch written in little random notebooks and we're already past Lothlórien!  Sheesh!  Well, hopefully we'll get this all typed.  But for now, here's chapter six!  Yay! ^.~

**Chapter Six: Girl Talk**  
  
In the middle of the December night there was a very faint knock at Lindi's door. The girl had not been sleeping, so without looking in the direction of the sound she called, "Come in, it's open." Whoever entered was certainly quiet about entering, because the very next second Reala was standing next to her. She smiled at the sky, then turned her eyes to the other girl, "Why are you up so late?"   
  


"You're up late too…" Reala replied with slight warmth on her tone, but her arms were wrapped about herself and she seemed to be shivering through her nightclothes. "I was going to ask if you had any extra blankets I could use…I'm freezing."   
  


Lindi drew her brows slightly in puzzlement. The air was a bit crisp, but only the very slightest bit of a chill. "Freezing? But it's only just December, and…" she trailed off when she got a better look of Reala, noting her paler-than-average skin and the dark circles around her eyes. She wondered if she were sick, but did not rudely ask. "Yes, I have some…" she moved away from her window and to her closet, pulling out two wool blankets from the shelf and handed it to Reala.   
  


"Thank you." Reala said, and began to turn toward the door, but Lindi caught her attention. She came to stand next to her and peer out the window with sincere, if not annoyed, curiosity. "What are you looking at, exactly?"   
  


Lindi laughed a bit, and Reala saw a bit of color on the bridge of her nose. "Oh, the sky…I know it sounds silly, but it relaxes me…when, you know…" she made a few gestures with her hands, and after a minute Reala nodded knowingly with a bit of a smile.   
  


"Yes…drastic things…"   
  


"What we're about to do is, to say the least, very drastic."   
  


Reala looked back to the sky and leaned against the windowsill that Lindi was now perched on. She tilted her head after a moment and shrugged. "It is relaxing, I suppose… the slow moving clouds and such…" Lindi nodded, but now had her gaze fixed on the other girl.   
  


"Can I tell you something?" she asked a bit timidly, and Reala paused for a moment, then nodded. "Well…I just wanted to say that I know some of the Fellowship, particularly Gimli and Boromir, don't trust you…as much as you probably would like them to –"   
  


"They have good reason." Reala murmured so quietly that Lindi had only picked it up as a jumble of words, but Reala said no more on it so Lindi did not press the issue. She continued, smiling with encouragement and kindness.   
  


"I trust you. I think you're a good and wonderful person."   
  


"Wonderful?" Reala repeated quietly with a wry smile. "That…is not quite how I would put it."   
  


"No, it's not how they would put it…but I believe it. I have faith in you." She patted the seat next to her on the windowsill. "So come up here and sit with me…we can talk." Reala boosted herself up to the ledge and wrapped the blankets around her shoulders, tucking her legs under her.   
  


"What do we talk about? I mean, where do we start?"   
  


Lindi threw her hands up as if to start it off, then said, "Do you mind telling me why you don't like Boromir? And why he doesn't like you?"   
  


Reala laughed this time, and it sounded sincere. "You don't really want to know that, do you?"   
  


"I do…we need to work the kinks in this company out."   
  


"Well…if you must pry…" she shrugged and pushed her long dark hair behind her shoulder. "As you must know by now, I work in Rohan which is allied with Gondor…and raids are very common in both lands, especially at the borders, so naturally we help each other…"   
  


Lindi nodded when Reala paused, and inquired, "Were you not one of King Théoden's guards?"   
  


"Aye…only when men came up short for service because so many had gone into battle at the border. Myself and a few other guards went out to assist at the border, and Boromir was there, of course – "   
  


"I think I can take it from here: Boromir would not let you fight because you were a woman," Lindi finished for her, having experienced that discrimination many times before. Reala nodded, but finished what Lindi had left out.   
  


"Not only that but he kept me behind him the whole time…it was humiliating and degrading to have to be protected by the Captain of Gondor's armies…" Reala narrowed her eyes in anger of the memories. "I became a scout because of him. That is how I found the – " the moment Reala came to that abrupt halt Lindi witnessed a slight change in her coloring. " – Imladris. That is how I found Imladris. I met him again on my journey here."   
  


"I'm sure he was as hospitable as ever." She laughed at Reala's facial expression and then gave a sigh. "His problem, and most men's problem, is that they are far too considerate of women."   
  


"I suppose so." Reala shrugged her shoulders and let her gaze float back to the sky. The clouds, black and grey, moved in front of the moon and all became dark – only starlight illuminated Lindi's room. "I…Lindi, I may not set out with you and the Fellowship tomorrow. There are some things I must settle before I set out officially."   
  


A thousand questions raced through Lindi's mind, but she only asked one, "Will you be with us at all on the quest?"   
  


"I think so," was all she said, then asked with new exuberance, "Tell me of you – why do you still live in Rivendell when the world of Men is your rightful home?"   
  


Lindi was wondering why Reala was only giving her bits and pieces of information, but replied, "Oh…well the Elves are pleasant, you know? Very beautiful and very kind." Reala nodded in agreement, waiting for Lindi to continue. "I love Rivendell…it's so peaceful and inspiring, but sometimes I do wish I could be among my own. The problem is I would not have anyone to go to, or anywhere to live…I don't know if I'm from Gondor, or Rohan…I'm sure I'm not of the northern folk, but you never know…" she shrugged. "I generally don't leave Rivendell…I've left only a few times in all my life here."   
  


"Oh, I travel everywhere…it's not as much fun as it would seem." Reala tried to lighten the situation, and Lindi smiled, but looked back to the dark sky as if it would reveal the answer to the secrets she was looking for. "Have you ever been to Rohan?"   
  
"Never…" Lindi said. "But I have been told that I resemble their people…I can only assume that is where I'm from. Maybe I'll visit one day." She ran her slender fingers through her pale hair. "I don't know about my family, though…sometimes I wonder what my stature in society would have been or if people back where I come from think about me or miss me."   
  


Reala, intrigued, arched a brow and asked, "Do you have a name other than Tanthor-Lind?"   
  


Lindi laughed. "I'm afraid not…you could say I'm just an orphan living in an Elf dream world." The blonde girl pulled her knees up to her chest and set her chin on them. Reala regarded her with dark eyes for a long while before turning back to the stars that glimmered through the clouds in the sky. The moon had come out again and filled Lindi's chambers with light.   
  


Reala finally gave a heavy sigh. "At least you have friends…you've made instant attachments with the Halflings." The dark haired girl did not look at Lindi.   
  


Lindi lightly touched Reala's arm. "It's has nothing to do with how much people care about me…I just present myself kindly and I stay around to finish a whole conversation." Reala's reaction was a mix between annoyance and amusement. 

Lindi removed her hand and tried to explain. "I mean…if you talk to people and get to know them I'm sure you would have lots of friends." She winked at Reala. "You would probably get along with Boromir a lot better."   
  


Reala sneered when she heard the name. "Do we have to talk about him?"   
  


"If you don't talk about him then you'll never sort this out and always be bitter towards him…we can't have quarrels in this company. The mission is at stake," Lindi replied kindly. Reala was puzzled, and wrinkled her nose in brief thought.   
  


"How do you do that?"   
  


Lindi's eyebrows went up in confusion. "What?"   
  


"How can you be so optimistic all the time?"   
  


Lindi grinned this time. "Someone has to be or we're all doomed." She laughed, and Reala smiled a bit.   
  


"Yes, well – " she started. "Well…maybe we can talk about Boromir and the others some other time…I'll definitely think about what you said and try to be more optimistic." She smiled again and tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ears. She yawned. "I'm exhausted now; thank you for the blankets." She hopped off the windowsill and headed for the door, calling over her shoulder, "Good night!"   
  


"Good night, Reala." Lindi said, following her to the door and holding it open for her. "I certainly hope you join the quest so we can have more chats."   
  


Reala just smiled and continued down the hall. Lindi closed the door behind Reala and blew out the candles in her room. She moved to her bed and got securely between the soft covers, enjoying her last good night of sleep she'd have for a long time.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
The next morning, though it had began as a warm transition from the world of sleep to the world of the real, was broken at the sound of a cheerful voice shouting into the hobbit's room, "Rise and shine!" Four groans, loud and agonized, came in reply.   
  


"Can't we sleep a little longer?" Merry complained, covering his head with the feather pillow.   
  


Lindi made her way inside the room and planted her hands on her hips, arching a brow and inquiring playfully, "What are you complaining about? We have a dangerous mission ahead of us and all you can think about is sleeping?"   
  


A chorus of "YES!" was the answer. Lindi shook her head.   
  


"Up, up, up, UP!" she said as she pulled the covers off each hobbit's sleeping form. The hobbits jumped out of bed, startled by the suddenness of the action and he feeling of the chilly breeze. Lindi couldn't help up snicker. "That'll teach you to get up when you're told. Breakfast is ready so make sure you're all packed because we're leaving just as soon as we eat. And don't you dare go back to sleep." Her last words were ominous, and she tossed their blankets back at them and left the room.   
  


"I guess we better get dressed." Sam said bluntly. The others agreed.   
  


--- --- ---   
  


Lindi walked swiftly down the dining hall in fear she was the last to arrive but upon arriving she discovered she was one of the first people there. The only ones that beat her to it were Gandalf, Aragorn (who had undoubtedly been talking for a long while) and Legolas lightly stepped up to the table about the same time she did.   
  


When the hobbits and the others arrived breakfast was finished in silence and consumed very quickly. It had come time to set out for the South.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Reala had departed Rivendell a half an hour after she had left Lindi's room, and had been riding for some time, her motive to reach her destination before the dawn broke her cover. Her sheath dug into her side as the horse pounded its way onto the ground, quivering in exhaustion. The animal's body produced a comforting amount of heat, and Reala was bitterly grateful for it, considering her own body was cold and at times could be taken for lifeless. The dark haired rider cursed as pale white light became barely visible at the horizon before her, but in a corner of her heart she welcomed it.   
It was then that a terrible scream brought her mount to a screeching halt and nearly threw her off of its back. Reala herself did not panic, for she had been expecting this, and as her horse jittered and stamped and snorted she clasped the reins and leaned forward, whispering various comforting words into its ear. Nine horses, only three of which being black this time but still carrying their riders of black, moved in a circle around her. The wraiths hissed and snarled and screamed around her, and her horse whistled shrilly in fear.   
  


"Firith." One of them spouted as they slowed; now pacing about her. "You come to us empty handed."   
  


"Where is the Ring and the Bearer?" The voice came from a throat both deep and raw, and Reala's cold body shuddered at the sound. "Does he still dwell in Imladris?"   
  


"There is to be a Fellowship of ten warriors from the separate races of Middle Earth to protect him…eleven with myself included." Her horse whinnied and stamped, snorting hot breaths of air that showed up as clouds of steam. Reala's knuckles were white as she gripped the reins to steady the animal. "They go to Mordor."   
  


"To destroy it, no doubt." The one closest to her reared its animal and extended a long black clad arm to the south, shouting to two of the wraiths, "We will split. Firith will go ahead of the nine and allow us to track them closely – "   
  


"Are you mad?!" Reala's voice was stark against the cold air, and her eyes blazed, bringing the nine dark heads to whip around in her direction. Though she could not see any expression or faces she felt the anger at her insolence and boldness. "There is an Elf, a Dwarf and three of the race of men with them! They alone could destroy you!"   
  


"We do not fear men!" One of them shrilled over the howling of the wind, and shivers went up Reala's spine. She regarded them all with her dark eyes nervously, wondering if they had finally considered her nothing more than a nuisance. "If you claim them to be too much for us than what use have we for you?" It drew its sword.   
  


"Have you not heard?" she suddenly spoke up, trying not to sound desperate. "Saruman the White shall surely have every fell creature he finds suitable following us…it is as simple as this: I will find a way to separate the Ring Bearer from the Fellowship."   
  


The nine were silenced, and the one closest to her cocked its head. "You would then deliver him to us."   
  


"I would." Reala nodded, feeling her teeth chatter inside her skull and cursing her fear. "I would see him to you."   
  


"Very well." It cocked its head and the horse stamped and snorted. "We will be waiting for you. If you should not come to us than we will go to you." Then it chucked the reins of its beast and the nine horses screamed as their riders forced them into a speed so terrible Reala had to gripped the mane of her own horse to remain on the saddle.   
Finally they had gone.   
  


--- --- ---   
  
"I hate to be rude…" Pippin was examining the contents of his pack with a frown, the cool December wind tossing his brown sugar curls about his head. "But I don't think those nice Rivendell Elves packed me well enough."   
  


"Hmm…" Gandalf, who had made it a point of his to walk as close to Peregrin Took as possible, looked down into the Hobbit's open pack. "Yes, you're right…there is a severe lack of food. Aragorn, we're going to have to let Elrond know that his minions neglected to give the Took the usual six thousand pounds of cheese and four thousand pounds of bread."   
  


"I just think it feels a bit light!" Pippin said in his own defense, setting his bag on his shoulders and buckling it securely over his little cape. He gave Gandalf a scowl when the wizard was not focusing all attention on the Hobbit. "I'm not complaining about anything!"   
  


"You're setting yourself up for torment, Pip," Merry joked.   
  


"We're not three leagues from Rivendell and already he thinks something is wrong," Boromir growled, giving the Hobbit a playful scowl. "If you bother me with your petty difficulties, Halfling, I'll come after you when you least expect it and lop your head off of your shoulders!"   
  


"You could never catch me!" Pippin retorted, and Lindi gave Boromir a humorous and pointed look.   
  


"Ah, see? You could never catch him, Boromir."   
  


"I'd run so fast you would trip and fall on your face!" The hobbit shouted to the front of the line where Boromir walked next to Aragorn, new courage from Lindi's comment driving him. "And then Merry and I would never let you live down!"   
  


"Leave me out of this, Pip."  Merry moved closer to where Frodo and Sam were walking to avoid the trap the Took was setting for himself.   
  


"The bigger they are the harder they fall…!"   
  


"Pip…"   
  


"You wouldn't be so tough then, would you –" suddenly the hobbit let out a wail and the company turned to see Boromir, having somehow managed to dart from one end of the walking line to the other, holding Pippin upside down by his feet. 

"Put me down you big lummox!"   
  


"Boromir put him down!" Lindi shrieked in mock panic, shoving her own pack into Legolas' arms and making her way over to where Boromir dangled Pippin. "You'll be the death of him!"   
  


"Or him of me…" Boromir growled, but caught a look from Gandalf and set the hobbit down. He ruffled the light curls and slung his great shield over his shoulder again with a clunk, trudging back to the head of the line. "Watch your mouth, Halfling." Pippin remained stubbornly silent and walked closer to Bill, cheeks pink with anger. Lindi smiled down at him after taking her pack back from Legolas.   
  


"You cannot torment folk as tall and menacing as Boromir. You must remember that."   
  


"Boromir is not menacing," Aragorn said with a glint of humor in his eyes as he glanced back. "Strict with Halflings' ideas of fun, perhaps, but not menacing."  He did not look at Boromir, for the soldier of Gondor still seemed cold toward him. Accepting, but cold.   
  


"Well I for one thoroughly enjoyed that," came Gandalf's warm voice from beside Frodo, and he gave Pippin a mischievous smile. "Don't let me get a hold of you!"   
  


"You always make an ass of yourself!" Merry snapped at his cousin, and smacked his arm. "Knock it off!" The Took stayed by his cousin for the remainder of the hour, silent and menacing like in case Boromir decided he wanted to cause more trouble.  Pippin seemed to have a way of always saying the wrong things at the wrong times.

--- --- ---

A/N: Yaaaaaaaaay!!!!!  New chapter coming soon! ^.~

*~*Lindi*~*


	7. The Beginnings of Legend

A/N: I hope you people don't kill me for not getting this up.Honestly, I'm not sure why it took so long, but each grade level seems to get harder as it goes up.Sometimes it's hard for me to even write in this fic, much less type and post it.I sincerely apologize, but I just want to let you know that no matter how long it takes to get the next chapter up, it WILL get put up and not abandoned like other peoples' fics, ok?Now that that's settled, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own Lindi, and Reala owns...Reala.Everything else (characters, setting) belongs to the supreme power that is J.R.R. Tolkien.

# Chapter 7: The Beginnings of Legend

The Fellowship had left Imladris and was setting off on their quest.As they kept their path to their far off destination, their thoughts were constantly straying to their missing member.After a few long hours, when they were getting ready to make a brief stop for lunch, Boromir finally broke the silence.

"When is Reala coming back?Lindi, did she tell you?" he asked curiously.The young girl shook her head sadly.

"No, she simply said that she wouldn't be joining us right away.How long she will be gone I do not know."

"She'll be back," Gandalf stated bluntly, leaning his staff against the trunk of a large tree."One way or another she'll eventually come.For now, let us rest awhile to set our minds at ease a bit."

There came a sigh of relief from the group (and a particularly louder sigh from a couple of 4-foot tall travelers in the back) that they would finally get a rest.Most weren't used to walking for so long after spending so much time dawdling in Rivendell.

They found a place under a small grove of trees and dropped their things to the ground, taking the great weight off their shoulders.They sat with their backs against the trees and stretched their aching legs.Gandalf had decided that it would be better not risking a fire, so they had to suffer eating cold food.

"You must always be wary of the spies of Sauron and Saruman.Birds and beasts are about and could strike at the faintest hint of our coming," the old wizard said, looking around their makeshift encampment for any sign of anything out of place.

Their reverie was short-lived because they soon had to get back to their journey once more.They couldn't afford to take long breaks when the fate of Middle-earth rested on their shoulders.Lindi stood up and stretched, preparing for another long walk.The hobbits stood beside her, Sam making sure all the provisions were again safely tied to his faithful Bill.

All seemed to be going well and the group was just about to set off once more when Legolas suddenly snapped his head around.His sharp Elven ears had heard something that was different from the natural wildlife around them.

"What was that?" he said quickly.

The fellowship instinctively hid behind the tall trees in case some ill creature was following them.However, upon closer inspection of the Elf's eyes, they were told that it was neither bird nor beast but a very familiar person.

Lindi stepped out of her hiding place and heaved a great sigh of relief at the sight."Reala," she said softly.The dark-haired girl whirled around in surprise – she had not seen them.She now walked and carried only a leather bag that rested on her hip.Her brown eyes were wide with excitement, and she seemed out of breath.

"Hello," she said, nodding to the others."Lindi, Gandalf, Strider – I saw you all and ran to catch up but you all suddenly vanished."She smiled slightly as though to say 'See?I'm okay, I'm trustworthy!' and set her bag down."I bought something for all of you while I was out.Do you want it now?"Merry narrowed his eyes.

"Is it food?"

"More candy than food," Reala replied, and the hobbits were instantly before her, with Frodo lagging a bit.She handed them all cubes of something brown and clear wrapped in brown paper.Sam held it to the light.

"What is it?"

"Molasses.It's hardened molasses and sugar.Do not chew on it or you'll never speak again."She stood and looked to Lindi."Care for one?"

"Thank you," Lindi smiled and accepted the palm-sized candy, unwrapped it, and licked the corner."This is good.I think the others would like it if they tried it."Gimli was not impressed

"You're telling us that you were buying candy all this time?You expect us to believe that?" he demanded suspiciously, and Lindi swallowed before speaking.

"It _is_ a long way to the nearest sweet shop," she told Gimli, then thought, "over 200 leagues to the nearest tavern…"

"Aye, it was a long way," Reala said, handing a cube to Gandalf, who pocketed it."Boromir, Legolas?"She gave two pieces of the hard candy to Lindi, who passed them to the Man and Elf. "Aragorn?"

"Yes, thank you, Reala."Aragorn reached up and caught the candy with both hands when Reala tossed it to him.Legolas unwrapped it and inhaled deeply, then began sneezing in a wild fit.Gimli roared with laughter.

"Legolas, what is it?" Gandalf asked of his companion as he continued to sneeze uncontrollably, wracking his entire body.The wizard looked sharply to Reala."What did you give him?"

"It must be the smell," Lindi said simply, wincing at Legolas."Molasses has a very strong scent and Elves rarely encounter it.Do not fret, he will stop soon enough."

"Master Dwarf, enough!"Reala smirked when Aragorn scolded Gimli while patting Legolas's back.

Gandalf surveyed the fellowship once Legolas had stopped sneezing."Well, now that you are with us again, Reala, perhaps we should press on, if that is alright with you."He waved his arm, gesturing them to proceed."Come – we shall not stop until nightfall."

"It's good to see you again," Lindi said quietly as they began to move forward."I've needed another feminine voice to talk to."

"I'm glad I could be one of more assistances than the Company's scapegoat," Reala laughed."The first sign of danger and it's all over for me."

"At least the candy is good," Lindi chuckled, and once again took a lick from her cube, holding the rest of it inside the wrapper."Thank you again."

"Don't thank me just yet."She absently looked at her block of solid sweet.She tasted it."They _are_ good."

"Lindi, may I have some of your water?"Pippin grinned at both women."These are fun to chew."

"No don't – " Reala began, but it was too late.Pippin's teeth were stuck together.Lindi gasped.

"Oh my – Gandalf, Pippin chewed…now…he can't talk!"There was a laugh from the head of the traveling line.

"Yes, well, let him stay that way."

Boromir laid a hand on the hobbit's shoulder."Come and walk with me awhile.I want to enjoy your company while you're not being a pest."Pippin whimpered but followed.

Lindi sighed."At least we'll have quiet."

Pippin hung his head but walked beside Boromir.Merry made a mental note of not to chew his molasses.The rest of the Company trudged forward on their path, chuckling as they nibbled their candy carefully.

--- --- ---

They traveled much for the next few days, sleeping and stopping only briefly, and were lucky enough not to run into any spies of evil nature.The road was hard and perilous, but the thought of Middle-earth finally free from the dangers of evil and the need to keep the Ringbearer safe drove them forward.

One particular day they had decided to stop during the day to sleep, where there was less chance of a surprise attack.They stopped on a low hill with rocks and boulders surrounding them, and Sam was appointed to be watch.However, after only about an hour, Legolas was snapped out of his sleep-like state with a strange sound far away.He dared not move anything besides his eyes, which came to rest on the crouching forms of Sam and Aragorn.The Elf then noticed hundreds of black birds flying overhead, as if searching for something.Legolas suddenly realized what they were and his bright eyes widened in fear.

"Crebain from Dunland," he breathed to himself.The winged birds which were always used evilly as spies.He heard someone shift beside him.He turned to see Lindi, who had also woken to the loud flapping of the birds.Her ears had also been trained from living with Elves, but still not a tuned as Legolas or even Aragorn.

Once the birds had passed, Lindi crawled closer to Legolas."We can't stay here," she whispered to the Elf."If they are spies, we will surely be caught!"

"Aye," Legolas said with a simple nod and then proceeded over to Aragorn and conversed quietly with the Man, while Sam listened closely.Aragorn soon stood and gently woke Gandalf and repeated their information.The old wizard nodded solemnly and glanced to the range of cold, harsh mountains rising in the east.He sighed sadly, but went to wake the others.

Lindi went over to Reala and shook her gently, and Reala's eyes snapped open and immediately had her dagger at Lindi's throat.The blue-eyed human gulped nervously and Reala quickly withdrew her hand.

"I am sorry," she apologized sincerely, sheathing her weapon."Reflex."Lindi nodded understandably and moved to the hobbits.She got a nicer response this time.

"How long have we been asleep?" questioned Frodo, rubbing his eyes then surveying the position of the sun in the sky, then frowned."I'm still awfully tired."

"Only about an hour," Lindi answered, making sure Merry and Pippin were also awake."Though I am afraid we must press on."She instantly received groans, but gave the hobbits a sympathetic look, as if to say 'I'm tired too.'Lindi explained what happened with the birds, and saw Aragorn telling Boromir and Gimli as well.The young girl let Gandalf tell them his decision.

The wizard took a deep breath."Aragorn and I have discussed alternate courses we might take in order to avoid confrontation.We have decided to take the pass through Caradhras." 

"Is that far?" Sam asked.

"It is several days' journey to the east,' replied Aragorn.

The group turned weary eyes to the large mountain range the Man gestured toward.The hobbits heaved a heavy sigh but hurried to gather their packs, silently musing once again how heavy the "bare necessities" could be.Merry poked Pippin in the side.

"Looks like you've left half of the old Peregrin Took back in Rivendell in exchange for your pack."Pippin smiled back, the playfulness returning to his weary face.

"And I'd wager half of my pipe weed that the patrons of The Green Dragon would wonder where the rest of Meriadoc Brandybuck has gone!" Pip countered with a teasing poke to Merry's thinning belly.

"Be quiet Pip."

"Well?Come on then," Gandalf ordered."Let us waste no more time here.Samwise, cooking supplies must be ready to make us hot food when we break next."

"Yes, Mister Gandalf."

"Then let us go."

Moving up the slopes of the mountain was difficult.Twice Pippin slipped and had to be hauled back up by Boromir.Frodo stayed close to Aragorn.

"If you look to the ground then the snow is not so bad, Boromir!" Pippin shouted over the howling of the wind."I can barely see my bloody hand in front of my face!"

"Yes, well when you run into me, you'll wish you'd have looked up," Reala snapped, and Pippin stuck his tongue out at her.Boromir laughed loudly despite the cold, swirling winds about them, and Pippin's feet once again slipped from under him.Gondor's captain scooped him up from the snow and looked up to see Gandalf eyeing him.

"The halflings cannot travel by foot any longer," the wizard voiced loudly."Aragorn, Boromir – will you carry them?"

"Do we have a choice?" Aragorn asked, holding a hand before his eyes so the snow did not blind him.He bent down so Sam could hang onto his back while he carried Frodo.Boromir followed his lead and let Lindi set Pippin's arms about his shoulders while Merry leaned his head into his chest.Merry was freezing but Boromir gave off immense amounts of bodily heat and it dulled the harsh bite of the wind.

"Boromir, why can't I ride where it's warm?" Pippin whimpered, but smiled when the Man assured him he would have his turn.Gimli trudged on next to Gandalf, his fingers rigid and refusing to release the grip on his axe, while Legolas walked lightly next to Aragorn, Frodo and Sam (on top of the snow, of course).

"I do not see anything to provide shelter until four leagues over that ridge," he told the ranger, and Aragorn nodded gravely.Gimli shouted as a gust of wind swept through their company.Aragorn turned his shoulder into the blast and the Dwarf bellowed,

"Caradhras is not pleased!I assure you all that the worst is yet to come!"

"I am freezing," Frodo whispered to Aragorn, and the ranger pulled his arms tighter around the hobbit."I cannot feel my hands."Aragorn called to Sam.

"Master Gamgee, are you well back there?"

"Cold, but well enough, sir."

"Raised by Elves and she still sinks in the snow," Gimli declared, looking at Lindi.The girl swept a mocking bow and continued to trudge, but now she was near Gandalf. "I suppose she's not as Elven as we all thought."

"Master Dwarf, some would take that as a compliment," Gandalf reminded him, and despite his grim face, teased, "such as stubborn, thick-skulled Dwarves."Gimli smiled.

"You seem weighed down," Reala remarked dryly as she passed Boromir, who was still fettered with hobbits."Do you need help carting the halflings about?"Her eyes slid to the back of the group, where Aragorn moved forward in determination."Aragorn certainly doesn't."

"You should keep your smarmy fancies to yourself," Boromir replied nastily, "you who is giving half your effort."

"Am I?" she hissed, and once again looked to where Aragorn heaved forward with the Ringbearer and his gardener."You are the one giving up Gondor so easily."

Boromir's voice lowered in an angry whisper."You expect me to challenge the heir of Isildur?"

"I expect nothing," she snapped, looking to Merry and making sure he was asleep and not listening."I merely doubt his lineage, is all.He is no doubt an accomplished warrior, but is he a warrior enough to unite the world of Men?"

"What do you care of Gondor and who leads her people?You are Rohirrim."

"You mistake me," she replied testily."My roots lie in Gondor, but I reside in Rohan."Her voice was quick, as if she would rather have not wasted her breath on such small matters."And when the day comes I shall return, but not with a king who falsely pronounces himself the rightful heir."

"I admit to doubt, but if Aragorn is indeed king of Gondor, then I would be betraying her to revolt against him."

"You act as though I have suggested you destroy him."Reala laughed lightly, and Boromir's eyes flashed in anger."I only said that I would prefer a rightful steward to a vagabond king."

Boromir went silent as the girl plodded forward without another word.As much as he did not like the so-called heir of Isildur, he still could not do anything rash._The spiteful wretch is just trying to get back at me_, he thought, and hoisted Merry up so that the hobbit was more secure in his grip._Aragorn is the lost king._

--- --- --- 

**A/N:** So what did you think?Did you like it?Thank our wonderful friend Ryo (aka Gandalf – "The Grey Hobo") for being a guest writer when I couldn't think of what to write, lol.Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get up, but as soon as I re-read all our reviews, I just _had_ to get typing quickly so I wouldn't let anyone down.I tried to base this more off the book, with Sam standing guard when the Crebain come and whatnot.So please tell us what you think, we greatly appreciate you reviews!

-Lindi 


	8. Of Retreating Prey

A/N: Hey, it's Reala here…I just finished typing this after so long…geez, been a while, eh? Well not quite, Lindi just posted. Thank you all for your reviews! They are very much appreciated, and Lindi and I are really starting to pump these chapters out. Woot! Later ^_~

**Chapter Eight: Of Retreating Prey**

The time drowned with their voices in the howling of the winds, and when the sun slowly began to retire behind the distant hills into nothing more than an orange glow they had reached the far off cave Legolas had spoke of hours earlier. It could not even be called a cave, rightly, because it was in truth just a hollow in the mountain where the snow had not touched; but it was dry, and it kept the wind from biting them as hard as it did when they trudged through the endless piles of snow.

Eddies of snow threatened the entrance as the eleven companions wearily dragged inside their belongings, as well themselves, and moved hastily into the far back of the hollow to huddle against it for warmth. Samwise was first to open his pack with trembling bare hands, and shakily pulled out four or five large pieces of dry wood that he had collected before starting to the mountain trail, and Gandalf commended him for this. After the feverish manipulating of two sticks and a moderate level of cursing, plus a bit of reluctant help from Gandalf, Sam had a lapping yellow and orange fire going, and the Fellowship greatly appreciated the warmth, though not everyone voiced it.

"You see? The cave is ten times better than the mountain." Lindi spoke breathlessly and her tone was bleak, despite how she smiled to convey an optimistic attitude, especially so the Hobbits would not see her act as miserable as she really was. Her clothing was beginning to dampen because of the melting snow, and one little fire was just not warm enough. Eventually, however, the warmth filtered throughout the entire hollow. Still, many of them still huddled together despite this. 

"Sam," Boromir spoke from somewhere against the back of the cave wall with his strong arms crossed about his chest in an attempt to conserve his body heat. Aragorn was beside him, and though it was clear that the men were sharing the heat from their bodies, they both tried their best to act as if they were not. "Are you ready to cook, now?"

The hobbit came back from the cave's entrance with his large pot filled with snow and set it over the fire to melt and boil, looking up briefly to acknowledge Boromir's query. "Yes, is there anything specific you would like to request, Mr. Boromir?" 

"Something hot and solid would do nicely, if you please." Aragorn put in with a polite smile on his sharp features; he was far to weary and hungry to start teasing Sam now. Gandalf remained at the cave's entrance, looking out to the swirling, clashing snow and winds that awaited them when next they set out. He said over his shoulder firmly,

"Samwise Gamgee, it is very cold and we are all very hungry. Make haste."

"Yes, Mr. Gandalf."

"The Halflings certainly owe you their thanks, Boromir," When the captain heard the words he repressed a shudder and turned to face Ranger, regarding him silently in the quiet of the cave – a few sounds of Sam's bustling was all that disturbed the chilled air. Aragorn continued, "It was good of you to cart them over the passes."

"Is it not what I volunteered to do as part of joining this quest?" Boromir let his head rest against the cold rock behind him and exhaled hard through his nose, still keeping his eyes on the fire as the shadows of the wandering company danced on the surrounding grey walls. "They owe me no thanks, Aragorn, for if I were in their shoes and they were in mine they would have done the same for me."

"I suppose they would," Aragorn said with a slight laugh, pulling his cloak tighter around his lithely muscled frame and then locking his jaw in a firm pout as his thoughts traveled elsewhere, to less pleasant landscapes and times and events. "The little ones look up to you."

"As well as you."

"Nay, they see me as Strider still." Aragorn's voice was in not nearly as dry and disinterested as Boromir's was – he was trying to make some sort of connection with the other man, knowing how important trust and agreeing on the common goal was. He felt Boromir had a good and noble heart, and the noblest of intentions, but he feared for him. The bitterness Boromir held toward the ranger because of the higher bloodline would in no way bear fruit of any kind, and Aragorn wished to eradicate it. "I was not focusing on first impressions when I met them."

 "Nor was I." Boromir said flatly, and did not bother to meet the eyes of his comrade. First impressions had not been an issue when Boromir had first laid eyes on Aragorn – he had been very polite and offered friendship, but at the council when he had discovered the wanderer's true identity he wished that he had been firm, and bold. Not friendly. Aragorn knew this, and fell silent after Boromir's last comment, which made the Steward's son, somewhere deep inside, stir with faint guilt. Boromir was stubborn and refused to admit to himself how he would have liked the ranger's friendship.

The hour passed and by the end of it Samwise had filled Elven deep-scooped bowls with a thick hot stew made with greens, potatoes and carrots, as well as nearly the last of their salted meat. Peregrin Took was hunched greedily over his loot, gorging himself in the third of his three meager meals of the day, while Merry shamelessly did the same, along with Sam. Reala sat with her legs crossed under her, and though her stomach growled in vicious hunger, she picked and poked at the stew's contents before eating it. 

Boromir, as if to contradict her in everyway possible, ate quickly and hungrily like a starving animal but managed to keep his dignity (unlike a certain Hobbit everyone knew). Lindi drained her bowl of broth and swallowed gratefully, casting a kind look in Sam's direction. 

"That was delicious!"

"Thank you," Sam beamed with pride and squared his shoulders. "I've always been quite the cook, if I do say so myself, miss Lindi."

"Samwise, you have truly outdone yourself." Gandalf smiled at him and set his bowl down upon finishing, then propped his old body back onto the surface of one of the rocks and wrapped his grey cloaks about his body protectively to thwart off the remaining cold. Pippin offered no compliment but a slurp of his bowl and a request for seconds. The hobbit cracked a wide smile as more stew was poured into the wooden dish and he towed his new treasure back into a corner with more avarice than before. The wizard snorted and rolled his eyes, but folded back into his thoughts.

"Slow down, you'll choke."

Pippin had been so avidly consuming his second helping of supper that he had not noticed Lindi come and sit next to him; her voice startled him so that he nearly leapt from his skin and swallowed his food with so much difficultly it was a wonder he did not choke! "Lindi!" he scolded, eyes the size of Sam's cooking pots. "You need to make more noise when you walk!"

"You have my apologies, but I was making more noise than your average human," Lindi's pale cold face broke into a smile as she teased him. "You were just too concentrated on your food. But next time I promise I will throw a rock at you, or something."

"Make sure you aim for my head."

"Oh, I will."

Pippin wrinkled his nose in playful distaste and once again crouched over his bowl and continued spooning the stew quickly and hungrily into his mouth while he watched Lindi suspiciously all at once. The girl of Imladris had carted her dinner over when she had come to sit with him, and ate hers slowly and politely as possible while trying not to laugh at the halfling. When the silence was broken and the two of them finished their meal Pippin slammed his bowl onto the cave floor and shouted, "I win!"

Gandalf looked over to see what the ruckus was about and gave Pippin a harsh command to be quiet as a mouse and a deep scowl before turning back to try to sleep. Lindi laughed silently into her gloved hand at Pippin's reaction.

"If you had told me it was a race _I_ would have won." Lindi straightened herself and inched back to the wall so she could easily wrap her large wool cloak around her body when the chill returned. She arched a brow sardonically at the halfling. "I'll have my rematch, Peregrin Took."

"Well now you sound like Boromir," Pippin accused delightfully, and stood tall to intimidate her. "But then again I always beat Boromir – "

"No, you don't." Boromir contradicted from across the cave, and Aragorn laughed from beside him.

"Alright, well, maybe sometimes he won – "

"All the time."

"We hear you, Captain!" Lindi said, shooing Boromir away, and the man rolled his eyes but turned back to talking with Aragorn, the girl turned back to Pippin. "So it is agreed then? The battle will commence tomorrow at breakfast?"

Pippin held a hand out boldly. "It's a challenge."

Lindi shook his hand. "Good. Now what?" She glanced around the cave and took in the sight of her companions trying to sleep and lowered her voice, brushing her long pale hair, still flecked with snowflakes and bits of ice, behind her ears. "I think we should try to sleep. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow, you know."

"I know." Pippin settled down beside her with his green jacket buttoned up and his blankets bundled around him, and he curled his legs curled beneath it. "I wish I could go huddle by Bill. He's warm and it's so freezing in here, despite the fire."

"Yes, I know. It is very cold. Makes me uneasy." Lindi said thickly in a trembling voice, tucking her chin so that her hair obscured her face. "Do you know any good stories?"

"I cannot think of anything in this cold!" Pippin replied, and as if to prove his point, a cold burst of air blasted into the cavern and made the fire roar and struggle to keep burning, destroying it's warmth with harsh retribution. The wind left as quickly as it had come, and the company, though startled and shaken, said nothing and continued their attempt to rest. Pippin, eyes wide and body tremoring under the new cold, shifted into his blankets and whispered, "Can you?"

"No. I wish I could." Lindi's cheekbones were tinged a bright pink from the toil of the winter wind of Caradhras' madness, and her voice was low and breathless as if she thought lifting it would provoke the mountain further. Pippin moved his eyes to the ground and blinked several times to clear away the chill the wind had left on them.

"Me too." He as well had lowered his voice. "Well…I mean I have a few stories from when I was growing up in the Shire, but they are not funny. They make me sound like a child, not a hobbit about to come of age."

"How long until you come of age?" She inquired in a lighter tone, and it lifted Pippin's spirits. He replied with the shining pride of a Took,

"Five years."

"Ah." Lindi awarded him with an approving nod. "Of course childhood stories make us seem like children, but Pippin, that does not mean you are not grown-up." Lindi's cold, fair face broke into a wide smile. "You are older than I am."

"Yes, well…" Pippin shrugged beneath his blankets and ducked down further in the creases of the comfortingly soft material. "Everyone sees me as a mischievous tom-fool. But I do try, Lindi. I try very hard to be brave on this quest – "

"And you are doing a splendid job. Pippin, just coming on this journey to aid your cousin in these dangerous and dark days makes you a hero on your own!" She interrupted him, and her whispering voice reminded him of a quiet breeze sweeping gently through the grasses and porches of the Shire's little villages on a warm summer day. "Anyone that decides to stay beside their friend through times both good and bad is just as valiant as someone like Aragorn."

Pippin exhaled sharply. "Gandalf does not think so."

Lindi hugged her arms around her chest and pressed her shoulder against him supportively. "He does, Pippin, he does." The girl's reassurance came from years of her own experience of being so young around folk so old and wise, and in her heart she ached for Pippin in his struggles. As the youngest of the traveling Fellowship, she felt she could relate to the hobbit, and in doing so felt for him. "But you must understand. Gandalf has so much on his mind – he daily balances our safety, the safety of the Ring and the bearer, and the fate of Middle Earth all on his shoulders. He does not always remember to tell you how proud of you he is."

"Do you really think he is proud of me?"

Lindi nodded and turned her head to the side, speaking through the wisps of steam that followed her words, "I see it in his eyes."

"Well somehow I don't believe you – "

"Peregrin Took, keep your voice down! Others around you are trying to get some much needed rest and your babbling is doing nothing to accommodate that!" Gandalf rumbled from where he was perched on the ledge he had picked out for his bed, scowling before pulling his head over his eyes once more. Pippin muttered an apology, then cast a skeptic look to Lindi.

"See?"

"Well you were being loud." Lindi scolded good naturedly, loosening her cloak and blankets enough to lie herself down upon the stone ground, angling her head onto her pack. "Now talking is over. We must do as Gandalf says and sleep."

"Oh, fine." The Hobbit followed her example.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lindi?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow at breakfast."

"Yes. Now sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight, don't let – "

"Pippin, close your eyes and sleep."

"All right. Good – "

" – Night!"

The long hours of the night passed and the watches rotated. When Gandalf had been roused by Aragorn to take the fourth watch their whispers and the voices of the wind were shattered with misbeaten howls and shattering, mournful cries of the Dark Lord's servants. Gandalf came to his feet in a half seconds time, bare gnarled fingers gripping his staff defensively as he shot a look to the entrance of the cave and backed up. Aragorn's gray eyes were alarmed and wide, but he said nothing.

"What is it?" Frodo sat up straight and his blankets fell carelessly off of his body, his capacious blue eyes focused on the menacing open of the cave that left them vulnerable. "Are they wolves? Is that what I hear?"

"Dark minions, no doubt." Gandalf growled through his instantly shredded wall of sleep and ushering the slowly waking company to the back of the cave. "Prepare yourselves for battle, but do not attack unless attacked – if we may avoid confrontation then it is for the best."

"In the folly of these days a good night sleep is unheard of," Aragorn's voice was lost in the scurrying of the hobbits and Caradhras' vicious call, but Andúril sang as it slid from his sheath and he gripped it hard in both hands as he backed into the cave. Frodo clutched Merry's arm as the Brandybuck shakily looked from Boromir to Aragorn.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know for sure," Frodo replied distantly, drawing Sting and glancing back to the darkness beyond the walls of the cave fearfully. "Gandalf," he breathed as his cousins and gardener stood in guarding formation around him. "Gandalf says that wolves are lingering outside. We must leave before they realize we're here."

"I reckon they already know, Mr. Frodo," Sam jammed the last of his steel pots into his bag and drew the strings tightly before securing it on his back and drawing his sword. "Them birds we saw earlier probably told the wolves, and they're all coming to get us. What good is leaving?"

"It is better than staying here and having them attack us for sure." Frodo spoke quietly in the frigid silence of the cave where the company waited, holding their breath in anticipation. The howling grew louder, along with growls– they could not tell if the sound was the snapping and snarling of the wolves or the cackling of Caradhras at their misfortune. 

Pippin reluctantly parted with his blanket as he stuffed it back into his bag, shaking with the newer, harsher cold and wishing more than ever that he were back in his bed at home. He pressed his lips, that he was sure were blue, together tightly to muffle the sound of his chattering teeth.

Over by the space he and Lindi had shared when they slept Gimli had already woke the girl up, and she, too, was quickly packing her things while readying her bow and attaching her quiver by a thick leather strap to her back that went across her chest and hooked at her hip. The others were scrambling as she was, while also standing defensively. 

Boromir began to follow Gandalf's forward step when something that had been eating at his awareness finally struck, "Where is Reala?" he asked quickly, earning confused glances from the rest of the company. Legolas, however, ran on light feet to just outside the cave, where the wind was at it's hardest because of the resistance, and shielded his eyes with a long-fingered hand to see beyond the white blanket of snow.

In the whirling scene his keen eyes picked up Reala's dark form in all of the consuming white hate of the mountain side, sword drawn and glinting in the half-moon light that managed to break through the clouds. The black shapes of the beasts were creeping up the side of the hill over the snow, snapping and growling as they circled their prey. 

"Reala!" Legolas cried out over the ruckus, but all for naught, for Reala was standing firm, even in the wind and the snow, and she could not hear him over it. "Reala, do not provoke them! Come back in here with us!"

The twenty or so wolves were approaching hungrily, and Reala heeded no calling back, whether or not she heard, and Legolas stepped out further, drawing an arrow expertly from his quiver and notching it into his bow. He waited, and waited, until the one wolf at the front of the pack leapt at Reala, then he let fly; the beast yelped and fell lifelessly to the ground with the arrow lodged in it's chest. It was then that Gandalf gave the order to move out. 

"Follow me," He ordered, Glamdring in one hand and his staff in the other as he maneuvered out of the hollow in the rock face, calling over his shoulder, "Steer away from the onslaught, look not in their direction! We must evade them!"

Legolas shot at several more of the beasts while Gandalf lead the company to hold them off, his speed efficient and his aim perfect, despite the cold he felt sinking through his clothing. He waited for Bill and Sam, who took up the rear, to at last exit the trap of the three walls, and then called to Reala once more, "Reala, come!"

Boromir stopped his pursuit of the wizard's footsteps and, sword in hand, turned back to trudge down the line of travelers. "Let me," he said, pushing Aragorn back when the ranger began to follow him to aid his effort, and on his way to Reala he seized the elf's shoulder, shouting over the roar of chaos, "Go, I will take it from here!"

"See that you come back to us." Legolas ordered, lowering his bow and retreating back with the others. Boromir nodded at the elf as he left and as quickly as possible ploughed through the sea of white snow with his hand shielding his squinting eyes and his sword drawn. The wolves gathered around Reala seemed more hesitant than before after four of their pack members had been slain, and only watched and waited while Reala stood firm. 

"You stupid thing, get back here!" Boromir shouted angrily, finally getting Reala to whirl her head and around and regard Boromir with wide, indignant eyes, her hair whipping to the side violently and her sword stained with only a tip of blood. 

"No!" She snarled back, her pale features almost blending in with the weather. "I will not yield!"

"No, but you will die!" Boromir shot her a withering look and seized her arm with unforgiving fingers, yanking her from her stance and pulling her along. "Come, this is foolish, woman! Now run!"

"For the last time, no! You may run if you wish, but – " Reala's voice was abruptly cut off in an unearthly yelp when Boromir stooped briefly and captured her knees in a lock with his great arms, standing straight when he held her so that she fell over his shoulder like nothing more than a sack of potatoes. He began to take long strides in the snow that quickened as his legs grew accustomed to the force of the snow. "What are you doing?! Drop me this instant!" Reala hit Boromir between the shoulder blades with the hilt of her sword, but only connected with her current neighbor: the shield. 

Boromir paid no heed and followed the Fellowship as they fled the scene, but the wolves regained their courage at the sight of retreating prey, and lashed out over the snow as if they were running on miles of open meadow with nothing but silken grass to hinder them. Aragorn shouted to Legolas and Lindi, who positioned themselves to briefly stop and try to pick off some of the wolves with their arrows. It did not avail the effort.

"What now, Gandalf?!" Pippin asked as they finally came to a stop, sword slicked with frost and snow clinging to his lashes as he looked to the towering Gandalf. "What now, what do we do, Gandalf?!"

"Defend yourself, young Took." The wizard replied grimly as he gazed ahead in anticipation, holding his staff out to the side. "I will do what I can, but you must be prepared to protect yourself and your cousin." Unexpectedly did Gandalf suddenly look down, and Pippin locked the gaze. Gandalf's brows rose. "Protect the Ringbearer. Can you do that, Pippin?"

Pippin boldly held his sword as Boromir had taught him and lifted his chin. "I will, Gandalf."

"Good." The wizard smiled and turned back to the coming wolves as the Fellowship lined up beside him. "Servants of the Dark One!" he shouted over the wind and growling of the enemy. "I warn you to turn back and leave us, or I will smite you and leave you to death and ruin! Turn back now, and avoid your destruction!" The wolves paid no heed, only growled and snapped and snarled as they stalked. Gandalf knew that outrunning the wolves was no option. They were far too fast, and Caradhras itself was against them and their effort. There was but one option left: to stand and fight. "Very well." Gandalf muttered, awaiting the attack. "Let it begin."

Boromir let Reala slide down his snow screened body and dropped her with no more than a second glance, readying his sword in his hand and twirling it over his finger expertly, narrowing his eyes against the assaulting winds and preparing to engage. Pippin, filled with the warmth of Gandalf's faith, took Merry's arm and stood firm with Sam in front of Frodo, swearing to himself that the Ringbearer would ride this battle unscathed.

Reala, after getting back up from the snow and stepping four paces closer to the enemy, could not help her gaze from traveling back to Frodo. Her dark hair whipped around her face and obscured her vision of anything else but the hobbit with Isildur's bane. The opportunity was perfect, flawless…the wind, the snow, the chaos – it would take days for the rest of the company to even find a start to her trail, and the Ring would finally be in her grasp –

"Enough, fool!" She snarled to herself, swiping the long wisps of hair from her dark eyes irritably and scowling against the cold. "There is no other way."

"What are you babbling on about?!" Boromir growled at her, edgy and nervous – too so to actually look at her. He knitted his brows and finally gave her a very brief snapping glance, "No other what?!"

"It is nothing." She hissed cruelly, in no mood to dispute anything with the Captain at the moment, and Reala called over to Gandalf, "Do we attack, or do we not?!"

Lindi waited for no signal, and released an arrow into the night, and then another, but no sound followed to prove she had hit home. She notched another arrow and bent her bow but hesitated to fire because she could not aim properly, or even see in the whirling white wall before her narrowed eyes. Her pale frosted brows knit in concentration, and she said to the companion beside her,

"Legolas, it is impossible! Do not waste your arrows!" Her words were contradicted by an arrow from the Prince's bow whizzing past her golden head and into one of the approaching beasts. Lindi stood amazed, and knew she should not have been, but said no more in reply.

"They will not go to waste." Said Legolas confidently after another of his arrows thudded into the chest of a wolf, and then another. Lindi pursed her lips and waited for a clear shot, though none were offered to her. 

"Great shot, Legolas! Look, Pip old boy, he's pinning them one by one!" Merry cried with utter excitement as the Prince of Mirkwood claimed another life. There was a wail, low and eerie, and out of the darkness leapt several of the bolder wolves, and then warrior and beast began to clash. One of them tackled Merry and Pippin to the ground, and its companion threw Sam into the snow, while the largest made a pounce for Frodo. The hobbit positioned Sting for the kill but not in time to take action. 

With the Ringbearer down the company fell into chaos, and the wolves breached the barricade of arrows. 

"Frodo!" Gandalf cried, trying his utmost best to cut down the four wolves that plagued him to reach his friend. The wizard signaled to his companions after driving Glamdring hard into the throat of the nearest creature, shouting over the madness, "Go to Frodo! He is in need!" 

Aragorn seized Gimli by the shoulder guard and tried his best to haul the Dwarf over to Frodo with him, but every time they got close enough the wolves attacked twice as fast and twice as hard. Aragorn was hip high in snow, and he worked tirelessly to cut down the opposing force of the wolves, slashing and stabbing until his sword was bathed in blood. But he could not reach Frodo. Lindi was cornered by several herself, and she was now reduced to her sword. 

Gandalf struck one of the animals down with Glamdring in it's back, and continued to scramble for ideas. Frodo was still fending the wolf off, but he was alone – not entirely. Only a few feet from the hobbit was Reala, on her knees in the snow, staring wide eyed and dumbstruck at Frodo – whether or not she was frozen with fear, he did not know, but shouted, "Reala, get the Ringbearer, you foolish girl!"

Reala shot him a blank look and shook her head, moving her mouth but barely speaking above a whisper, "I can't…" She began but could not finish, and a million thoughts and cares and fears ran through her head /I can't do it if I do I'll take the ring…I can't/ \I have to\. 

Reala seized her sword from the snow and cried out, tearing from her position and thrusting the blade into the open side of the wolf that tormented Frodo, and blood rained down upon her when she raked it back out from between it's ribs. The wolf turned on her this time, but she met it with a lucky strike to the side of its neck and decapitated it with one swift stroke.

The other wolves fell back when Reala, emitting steam from the blood on her clothing, seized the bloody carcass and tossed it aside with much effort, then yanked Frodo out of the snow and locked him protectively into her arms. He cried out in pain as she held him so tightly against her chest, but Frodo was thankful to be safe, and as Reala's grip tightened he was vaguely aware of Gandalf shouting, and then a bright burst of light slashed the scene. The wolves fled.


	9. The Quiet of an Aftermath

A/N: Hey everyone!  The next chapter is finally here, I'm sorry it took so long!  You wouldn't believe how bad our homework situation is right now.  We've got the annual standardized test coming up and we've got projects due, homework to turn in, essays to write, but somehow we manage to type fic just for you!  So please review, the more we get, the more motivated we are.  It's like we live off reviews, ok?  Anyhoozle, Here's chapter 9! ^.~

--- --- ---

**Chapter 9: The Quiet of An Aftermath**

"Reala, they've gone," Frodo breathed, trying to maintain a clear head and not give way to panic, but the girl did not let up and he struggled.  "Reala!"

The hobbit's pleas fell on deaf ears, for Frodo's chest was pressed into Reala's abdomen, and with it the Ring pressed into her body. She felt it twitch and pulse above her layers of clothing – apparently so did Frodo, and it set a fuse of fear inside his heart. He squirmed and struggled and cried out, but Reala only pulled herself to her feet and glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was there to stop her from darting. Her arms became tighter. Nobody was looking at her, they were all focused on Gandalf. None would see – the silver suspicion of Aragorn's eyes clashed with hers. Reala thought quickly, and allowed her knees to melt back into the snow. 

The others began to approach, and gentle gloved hand came to her shoulder.

"Reala…they are gone…we are safe," Lindi urged her softly, and Aragorn came beside her as well. She avoided his gaze when the ranger quietly pried her arms off of Frodo and let them drop to her sides as if she were a dumbstruck child. Frodo immediately threw himself behind Aragorn and stared at Reala with fear in his wide blue eyes, the prey having escaped the predator. Aragorn watched her in silence, judging, calculating, trying to make sense as Gandalf approached.

"Frodo, you are unscathed…thank goodness," the wizard remarked, though his tone did not reflect the relief in his words. 

Merry was second to bustle to his side, bruised but not hurt, and quickly asked, "Frodo? You…are you sure you're all right?"

"You're shaking!" Sam cried out, sheathing his sword and scrambling for a blanket in his pack. In a moment he was beside Frodo with a blanket on his master's shoulders and a hand clasped in his. "Mr. Frodo?"

"Sam, he is unscathed, enough…" Legolas whispered in distant comfort, but the ring bearer did not respond – he kept his eyes on Reala, refusing to let her out of his sight even when his dark snow capped curls swept past his vision. Reala stared back at him for only the time it took for Aragorn to speak again, and when he did she relaxed against the ground and dropped her head to allow her loose dark hair to shield her. 

"Frodo?" Aragorn inquired gently, and he laid a finger on the edge of the hobbit's shoulder, hesitant to touch him and provoke yet more fear. "What is wrong?"

"She…she held me so tight that I couldn't breathe or move, I…I thought you wanted - " his last words were directed to Reala, and he stammered on to finish, but Reala snapped her dark eyes up and cut him off.

"Frodo forgive me!" The cry was strained with guilt at what she had just tried to do, no matter how necessary Reala had felt it to be, and she attempted at a quick recovery. "I was afraid. I myself could not breathe or move…I suppose I panicked."  It was only partially a lie, and it was enough to suffice for Reala's conscious. Reala had, indeed, been afraid, but not of the wolves, and she awkwardly cleared her throat to ease the tightness from the tense air around them. She waited in silence to see if she had dragged them in.

Then Frodo seemed to relax in relief, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"I was going to say I thought you wanted to fight them with me in your arms. You are forgiven, Reala, and next time I will know not to fight beside you," There was a nervous laugh in his eyes that told Reala he meant no offense, and at this Reala smiled whole heartedly at him. She at least appreciated that bit of trust. The hobbit reached out with cold fingers and squeezed her wool-sleeved arm. "We were both afraid," he said after a moment of silence, and Aragorn, satisfied, released him and stepped back. Reala risked glancing at him, and saw that he was focused entirely away from her now.

"Gandalf!" Pippin cried from somewhere in the snow, his voice and body blending in with the winds and the whirling flakes. All heads snapped around to see the youngest of the ring bearer's companions pulling Gondor's captain along from where he had apparently fallen in battle. Boromir seemed very indignant, even through the coat of snow.  "I know he is hurt, Gandalf, I saw it! Don't believe him when he says he's not! I saw him get bitten…and look at that! He's limping!"

Aragorn arched a brow high above his pale eye.  "Boromir?"

"Yes, they bit me," Boromir admitted sourly, yanking his arm away from the hobbit. He lowered his eyes and cradled it to his chest. "But it did not break my skin." He made sure to enforce that truth at least, and narrowed his eyes at Pippin when the hobbit turned around, seeming to forget how childish it looked to the company.

"Nevertheless the wound must be inspected. Aragorn," Gandalf ordered finally, and he waved a weary hand for the company to follow them. He spoke low to his old friend.  "We cannot go back to the cave, finding it in this weather is impossible. We must hug the side of this ridge."  The wizard looked about the rocks and shielded his eyes from the snow, then pointed his staff to where the cliff bent over as a sort of shelter; years upon years of ice dripping and freezing over itself.  "There."

Aragorn slipped an arm around Boromir's broad shoulders and shoved him forward bodily but still helped him to walk the slope to the ridge. Lindi accompanied them, taking Boromir's other side despite his reluctance and protest, and together they were soon beneath the safety of the rock. Boromir sat heavily down and begrudgingly allowed Aragorn to roll his mail shirt up to his elbow with expert fingers. Expert, maybe, but deathly cold! This earned Aragorn some indirect, vicious swearing. Lindi smiled reassuringly. 

"Your mail protected you quite well," she noted, and probed the bruises with her own pale fingers when his arm was bare and exposed. "But these bruises will be with you for some time."

"You are very lucky, Boromir," Aragorn agreed quietly, and gently moved Lindi's finger away so he could feel the rest of the arm himself the way he had been taught to so many years ago, to feel for broken veins or bones. Boromir, however, did not appreciate this and grunted louder and more irritably every inch higher that Aragorn went.

"May I have my arm back now?" Boromir snapped rudely at the ranger, and Aragorn nodded and released him with a good grace. Boromir continued to scowl. "Thank you." Aragorn did not respond to the ungrateful tone and turned to Lindi.

"I am going to tend to Frodo. Stay with him."

Lindi nodded quickly and watched Aragorn come to his full height and trod off into the wind, squinting to avoid snowflakes sticking to her lengthy lashes. She swept her piles of pale hair behind her back where it would not whip in her face and torment her anymore. Lindi wrapped her arms around herself and frowned subconsciously at the cold, but when she saw Pippin approaching she smiled at him. "Welcome to the corner of invalids."

"Lindi, is he all right?"

"_Fine_, but I mentioned that already. Or have you forgotten so quickly?" 

"I didn't ask _you_," Pippin growled a growl to rival Boromir, but his voice quivered when it softened. Pippin folded his arms and shuffled the snow with his foot.  "I was worried you may have truly been bitten." To Lindi's interest Boromir assumed a position that mirrored Pippin's, and she swore she even saw him color slightly.

"Well," Boromir began, flatly. "You should not have been."

Hesitantly Pippin turned, hands still crossed over his chest, and then unfurled to grip Boromir in a tight hug. Lindi could no longer contain her laughter when Boromir started, and then patted the hobbit's back in embarrassed resignation. 

"Enough, Pippin, let go…" he said after a moment, and Pippin obeyed. Still irritated from what Boromir had put him through, he snapped,

"Dirty mother grabbing – "

"Pippin, there's a lady present!" Boromir scolded in time to stop him, and the hobbit silenced himself for Lindi's sake but gave the captain's leg a good hard kick. Boromir stopped his own howl of pain with a wordless grunt and gave Pippin a withering glare, but the hobbit matched it.

"I told you I could have handled that wolf, Boromir, but you didn't listen and then you got hurt!" Pippin sat down angrily. "Big folk! Ha!"

"Well _you_ would have been killed!"

"Enough you two. Boromir is right, Pippin, stop being senseless and see that." Lindi smiled at the captain, and he colored again, averting his gaze.  "That was very brave of you, Boromir."

Pippin snorted and folded his arms.  "I say he's a gold digger.  He only wanted _my_ victory."

"Oh Pip, no he didn't," Lindi said, gripping the shoulder of the sulking hobbit.  "He cares about you."

"He does not."

"I think he does."

"You know, it is very rude to address someone in the third person when they are sitting right next to you," Boromir's voice was sour and his face was set in that scowl he usually wore, but his two companions plainly saw he was not angry when he reminded them. 

"I apologize, sincerely, Boromir."  Boromir laughed at that, at least, and nodded with a good-natured acceptance. Pippin, however, folded his blue clad arms and tucked his chin into his scarf, giving one of his most impressive frowns.

"Well you can believe what you want," the Took shifted his weight from one leg to the other," but I'll show you I can fight."

Lindi grinned and pulled the hobbit down to sit next to her. "You do that, Pippin, and I'll be cheering you on."  Pippin smiled at her after briefly sticking his tongue out at Boromir and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Frodo asked politely.

"Of course not, have a seat," Lindi answered him, gesturing to an empty place in their area.  Frodo took a seat on a rock next to Boromir and across from Pippin and Lindi.  The group continued with a conversation about their dangerous mission, but it eventually escalated into happy talk about the good things they remembered before they learned of their quest: home and good meals.  The four were enjoying themselves very much, but something had been prying into the back of Lindi's mind.

Every now and then she would notice Boromir's eyes dart down to the Ring that hung lazily around Frodo's neck, teasing and tempting and daring hands to seize it. He would watch the gold thing intensely until someone spoke. Lindi warily decided she would watch him a little more closely from then on.

--- --- ---

"Reala," Gandalf began in a low voice when Frodo had departed, his eyes unreadable and his hat drawn down to shield them from the harsh wind and snow. Reala once again attempted to duck behind her wall of dark hair, but the wizard's tone did not allow it. "What came over you?"

"I – I told that I was sorry," Reala stumbled over her words as she tried to remember her argument that had momentarily saved her in the aftermath of the battle with the wolves. "I never meant to frighten him – I was frightened as he, that is all."

"Yet earlier you were daring them to attack you, and now you claim to have been frightened." Gandalf shifted so that he could give her a hard, searching stare. Reala hoped her own eyes would not betray her, but if Gandalf could have seen the twisted guilt she felt then her secrete would have been given away right then. "Would you mind explaining the logic behind your actions because it makes no sense to me from where I see it."  

Reala looked straight forward, frowning into the storm and pulling her cloak around her frame even tighter as if to shield the soul she would rather hide than keep herself warm. She refused to meet Gandalf's eyes, and desperately tried to explain herself but her words would not leave her throat. Reala simply shook her head silently, and unvarnished fury was plain in her eyes. Gandalf was prying and twisting but worst of all he was beginning to see. The wizard waited only a moment more, and then released a resigned sigh before slowly getting to his feet, leaving Reala alone to fester in her own emotions. The scout was relieved, for the moment, but perhaps the worst thing to emerge from this guilt was the selfish anger that she was becoming attached to her companions. It was not supposed to happen that way.

He made his way through the thin layer of snow in the cave over to Sam and Merry who were desperately trying to start a fire, smacking rocks and rubbing sticks together. Aragorn was watching this and trying hard not to laugh. Gandalf did not find it funny.

"Do you think it is a wise idea to risk the sight and smell of a fire after just being attacked by the Enemy?" he asked of the shivering Hobbits.

"Well, it's getting so much colder, Mr. Gandalf," Sam reasoned, "and we all need to eat, so – "

"I am afraid we'll have to suffer with cold food for tomorrow, Samwise," Gandalf interrupted, but spared the Halflings a look of sympathy. "In the meantime I suggest you try and get some rest." The hobbits nodded solemnly and Sam handed Merry some cold food to distribute to the rest of the fellowship.

Merry went over to where Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were sitting and handed them all a piece of cold bread and pieces of meat to chew on. They thanked the hobbit graciously and Merry nodded, making his way to the rest of the group, who had been joined by Sam and Reala, and distributed their food. Eventually the entire fellowship came together in a circle, all somewhat huddled for warmth against the chill and bite of the Caradhras' cold.

They all ate their food quietly, especially Reala, who kept silent so as not to remind the fellowship of her earlier deeds. She hoped that in silence they might take no heed of her.

Sam had noticed faithfully that his master kept glancing up every once in a while at the dark-haired girl. He tried to stay as far away from her as possible, for he could not so easily forget what had happened with the wolves, and could swear by his life that he had seen something in her eyes that did not belong. Reala had claimed she was only afraid, as everyone else, but just as Gandalf had pointed out earlier, Frodo knew that she was not easily frightened. Sam inched a little closer to Frodo, as if to signal he _was_ indeed his protector.

After a long while of still silence, "We're a fellowship again!" Merry joked.

"Yes, but come morning we must face Caradhras once more, so I would suggest you get some sleep," Gandalf replied, and began to stretch out on the soreness of his muscles before curling back into a crouched position with his robe about his weary thin shoulders. His eyes fell on Reala. "Reala, if you would take the watch…?"

"Aye, Gandalf," Reala said, her voice flat with exhaustion and the sting of the winter. She gathered her cloak around her body again and without another word Reala retreated to the very outer line of the shelter, pulling her shoulders up and facing the cold with narrowed eyes.

"Mr. Frodo, come over here. I've got an extra blanket that we can share since it's so cold and all," Sam offered, and Frodo joined him gratefully. The hobbits fell into immediate sleep while Aragorn took a position similar to that of Gandalf's and drifted off into a light, dreamless sleep. Legolas crossed his hands over his chest but remained awake, and his wide blue eyes kept falling to the Ring bearer. When everyone had fallen into silence and slumber, he focused on a distant thought and dreamed.

One long hour passed, and Reala finally shifted, coming to stand and leave her post to rouse the old wizard. Gandalf immediately awoke, and was on his feet in a second's time despite his groggy state. Before Reala settled herself to sleep, however, she felt his eyes on her again, and this time did not wither beneath his gaze. She met it.

"Fear works in mysterious ways, I do not doubt you were caught in fear, Reala, but I am curious to know what it is that you feared," he spoke quietly in the darkness of the moonless night, and his voice contradicted that of the howling wind. Although she could not see his face, Reala felt the tension in the air that hung heavily about her and threatened to smother her. She looked to the sky, but found no comfort in it as the snow falling violently to the barren earth of the mountainside blocked the pale stars.

"I have long feared the wolves of these parts," she answered slowly, carefully, as if trying to calculate what the wizard would sense in her response and what he would not. Every word was a crucial one when Gandalf was listening. "I did not know them to be of the Dark Lord until we retreated."

Gandalf nodded with polite disinterest, and the reaction confused Reala. He knew she was holding something back, so why was he not pressing her?! Instead he spoke casually, as if in simple conversation. "Your name. Firith. Do you know of the meaning in the common tongue?"

Reala averted her eyes this time, and the pit of her stomach clenched. So he did know, after all. She cleared her throat and did not meet his eyes as a distant look of deep sorrow etched into the features of her face, and a failing mask tried to shield it. "In the common tongue is means fading," she replied quietly, matter-of-factly, speaking barely above a whisper. "Or dying, or declining of health until one no longer can call themselves alive. I am fully aware of the meaning my given name holds, Gandalf."

"Reala Firith, you can fool no one of what is happening inside of you. All evil is held within boundaries, and when the source is destroyed it can emit no more harm."  Gandalf's tone was very grave, and struck a painful blow to the psyche of the Reala – it was not the truth the hurt as much as the pity she heard in the undertone of his words. Instead of chastising her, he offered a reassuring smile.  "Should we destroy the Ring, we would destroy its maker. And without its master, your curse is no more."

Reala saw through the smile and shot a suspicious glance at him. "Why are you telling me that which I already know?" 

Gandalf regarded her quietly for a long while, and when she did not speak again he shrugged his shoulders and watched the night. 

"For hope, Reala Firith. Hope for the welfare of us all."

--- --- ---

A/N: Yes!  Finally done with another chapter, I really hoped you liked it!  I know this one wasn't as interesting, but it's important for later in the story.  Reala is working diligently on the next chapter, and she types 96 words a minute, so look for the next installment of "Of Trust and Treachery" soon! ^.~

-Lindi


End file.
